A Stained Seduction
by BlueBlood359
Summary: The Seduction of Edward & Stained Glass Windows re-worked. The plot is the same but the rest is MUCH different. Trust me, It's worth re-reading. : A/N The rating will only be a T for the first few chapters, then it will be moved to the M section.
1. Vision and Inturruptions

_**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing other than the following plot line.**_

_**A Stained Seduction**_

_**Chapter 1: Vision and Interruptions**_

Watching Bella sleep had quickly become the highlight of my nights. I no longer had to find something with which to occupy my mind. I had no need, no desire when something far more appealing was to be found sleeping soundly in front of me. I had to admit that during these times, when she was completely submerged within her own subconscious, that it was not her beauty or the ever madding pull of her blood that held me so tightly to this room.

It was her dreams.

Though I still-much to my own chagrin- could not read her mind and actually see them, I had found an alternative. Bella's words, tumbling softly from her lips, held my complete attention. Now that she was asleep she had no chance to edit her thoughts, and they flowed freely through out the room. Her dreams, thought sometimes repetitive or frivolous, ensnared me as I lay beside her every night awaiting her talking spells to begin. And despite the knowledge that I knew she loved me, it still caused a rush of emotion to shoot through me when my name, spoken softly in sleep, fell from her mouth.

It was one of the things I was waiting for tonight. She had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago and I was aware of it the first moment she started to dream. Her eyes rolled frantically beneath her eyelids as whatever scene she was seeing played like a film inside her head. "No, Alice. No cloths…" I sighed in contentment. It had begun. Just as I settled myself in, I heard the faint clinking of my phone buried in the pocket of my jeans. I swore softly, unhappy to be interrupted so soon as it had begun. My family, like Bella, knew that I spent my nights with her in the her small room and they knew enough that they were not to interrupt me unless it was an emergency. I quickly removed the small phone from my pocket. I was coming to the realization that I didn't like cellular phones. They always seemed to go off at the most inopportune times.

The name displayed on the small lcd screen was Alice's and I couldn't help the worry from leaping into my mind. I answered it quickly then, hoping that she hadn't seen anything dire in the near future.

"Edward?" she asked, despite the obvious.

"Yes, Alice, It's me."

"Edward you need to come home now."

"Alice, I'm with Bella. can't this wait till morning?" I asked, not willing to leave her unless I had no other choice.

"Edward, I had a vision…about Bella. I know that you don't want to be bothered now but you really have to 'see' this."

"Fine." I said grudgingly, snapping the phone shut. I ignored the crunching of the broken glass as I slipped it back into my pocket. I hated to leave Bella unprotected, not that their had been any sign of danger recently, I just wasn't about to miss anything. I hoped that this would be quick, though the chances of that were slim. I kissed Bella lightly on the forehead before jumping out of her window. I landed in a crouch on the grass and started to run towards home. It didn't take long and before I knew it, I was home.

What I saw upon entering the house made me wary. All twelve pairs of eyes belonging to my family members were trained on me with unreadable expressions. I braced myself for whatever bad news I was about to receive. Their thoughts, or lack thereof, did not ease my tension. Each of their minds were intentionally blank with the exception of Alice, who was picking apart my expression while she nearly vibrated trying to stand still.

"This had better be good." I managed to ground out despite my nerves.

"Oh, it is, Don't worry, Eddie. We wouldn't pull you away from her without a good reason."

"Well, what is it?" I was growing impatient now. I wanted to get back to Bella before her talking ended. They looked to one another, nervousness passing from one person to the other. This was enough. "Just tell me what's going to happen already. Stop being so cryptic."

"You have to see it for yourself, Edward." Alice said, her musical voice resounding through out the room.

"Fine then, let's 'see' it."

_A bright yellow nursery, sunlight filtering through the crack the wind had made in the draperies. The room held a mothers touch. It seemed as if every space in the room was filled with the love and happiness that baby's were known to spread to its parents. The whole room was serine; a round wooden crib the focal point in the room. For as beautiful as the crib was, however, the baby that it contained was exponentially more beautiful. A baby slept soundly, until as if the breeze had ruffled him, he began to stir in his sleep. Within a few moments he was screaming. The shrill sound piercing the calm stillness of the room. Then, the door crept open, only to reveal Bella, in her night cloths. She walked hastily to the side of the crib before lifting that baby to her arms. She rocked him gently, humming her melody. A pair of arms snaked around her waist. "I think he was just scared" she whispered, leaning her head back against his chest. After a few moments the baby seemed to have forgotten what all the fuss was about and fell back into the peaceful serenity of sleep. Bella set him back into the crib gently. Then stepped back to admire him. Again she leaned her head back onto his chest. "He's beautiful. A miracle." Bella whispered, seemingly completely content. "Our miracle" Edward said resting his chin on Bella's head._

The vision ended as quickly as it had begun; the scene folding away to be replaced by the light living room walls. Every eye was trained on me, anxiously awaiting my reaction. I didn't know how to respond, my mind was too caught up in what I had just witnessed to even be bothered by the staring. All I saw was pieces of the vision replaying in my mind. The look on Bella's face as she placed our baby in the crib. I had never seen a lot that full of adoration on either of our faces as we looked down at the small bundle in the crib.

"Edward? Can I speak to you privately please?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence that I had just begun to notice. I nodded absently towards him, still to shocked to speak. The emotions I was currently feeling were so jumbled that I didn't know what sense to make of them. I wasn't paying attention to where he was leading me but it wasn't much of a surprise when we ended up in his study. He took a seat at his desk. I normally took a seat on one of the two chairs that sat opposite of Carlisle's but I didn't I was too keyed up to sit. My mind was in a haze, not an easy thing for a vampire. Bella and I could have a baby. Together. My control around her was good, even more so now that I know what it's like to think she was dead, but was it that good? Did Bella even want children? We'd never talked about it before but in the vision she looked so….happy. She knew I'd give her anything she wanted. And I would, after she was turned. I couldn't let her throw away her last few months of everything. She needed to be a normal teenager at least as normal as she could be with me as her boyfriend. It didn't matter that Alice had her vision. I would treat it like it had never happened, because it will never happen. I just needed to make sure Bella never figured it out. But with everyone else in my family knowing it would be more than difficult on keeping this from Bella, but I would do it. I only needed to figure out how.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," Carlisle said. I was shocked, I hadn't even know I had said anything." When Alice first came to me with her vision, I was... hesitant to believe the accuracy of it. Alice, however, seemed absolutely positive that it would happen. She had said that it was the clearest vision that she has had, like nothing could sway fate from its course. So I began thinking. Vampires aren't supposed to have children. It isn't logical. But then it hit me. I had never felt so stupid in all of my life. No one had ever tried.

Vampires never have sex with mortals, male or female. I've been a doctor, Edward, a man of science, for hundreds of years, yet I never questioned weather it was possible. I guess that it is." Carlisle was lost in his thoughts, as was the case when he discovered some new bit of information. He was lost in his own thoughts but that was alright with me. I was already thinking of ways keep this from Bella. I didn't like keeping things from her, and god only knew what she would to me when she did find out. I'm not so sure I wanted her to have vampire strength at that point in time.

"Now that we know it can be done, what do you plan to do about it?" Carlisle asked, successfully breaking my train of thought.

"Nothing" I said turning on my heel and heading out the door. Letting it slam loudly against the frame. Leaving a stunned Carlisle behind. As I reached the landing, I noticed that my family, for what seemed like the hundredth time this night, staring at me intently, Shock etched across their faces. With our hearing it was no shock that they had heard everything that had been said. Alice, however, seemed to be the most stunned. "Why" she asked, her musical voice barley audible even to my ears. I paused at the door, my hand resting lightly on the knob as if to open it. That was one of the questions that I heard that night that I actually knew the answer to.

"She deserves as much of a normal life that I can give her. She only has ten more months until the time I agreed to change her. She deserves to have them as normal as possible. She needs to be unhindered. She needs to have fun while she can. Who am I to take those last few months away from her?" I whispered, unmoving. Then I walked out the door and headed back to Bella's house. While I ran I closed off all of the hopefulness that had filled me when I realized that I was the father of Bella's baby in the vision.

A baby.

My baby.

Then one thing that I was forced to accept when I learned what I had become. I had always wanted one day to have a child of my own. Alice's vision rekindled the yearning that still remained. As I settled myself back into the rocking chair by the window, I watched her, knowing that I had already taken to much time. I had missed her sleep talking.

Bella.

My Bella.

I was determined not to mention what Alice had seen to Bella. She truly did deserve as much normalcy she could get with me as her boyfriend.

I just wish Alice would see it my way and keep her mouth shut. I hung my head when I realized that I knew her to well. She would tell Bella what she had seen, and there wasn't anything I could do to prevent it.


	2. Phone Calls and Revelations

_**Disclaimer: All characters and works are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow them occasionally. The plot, however, is mine.**_

_**A Stained Seduction**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Phone Calls and Revelations **_

I awoke to a pair of marble arms wrapped around me. Although I was awake, I had no desire to move from this spot. Everything was perfect here, lying in Edward's arms. I never felt safer than when I was with him, my own personal protector. Everything was quiet, not even the rain dared to disrupt this perfect moment. I knew that in no way could I fool him into thinking that I was still asleep, my body had already given me away, yet I didn't speak or move. I was perfectly content just laying here, listening to his even breathing beside me.

"Morning," he breathed, sending a wave of sweetened air across my face. I breathed in deeply, filling my head with his unique scent. It wasn't fair. One word and I was dazzled already.

"You're doing it again," I reminded him, unable to sound annoyed even if I tried.

"Doing what again?" he asked innocently. He looked like a cherub then, completely innocent. He deserved an Oscar.

"Dazzling me."

"You mean like this?" he teased, sending another cold burst of his breath across my face.

My mind was clouded, it was as if I was floating on the edge of consciousness. I didn't want to know what I looked right now. I imagined that my eyes would be glazed over, my hair sticking up at odd angles from sleep, my face slack as my mind reeled. Then the sensation was gone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Edward said, laughing softly. He was smiling his perfectly crooked smile at me, and any ounce of anger I felt at his obvious disregard to my human senses evaporated. How did I manage to be so lucky? What reason did he have to stay with me? I looked him over again, taking in every one of his flawless features as I tried to figure it out. There was no way I would be able to keep him here if he wanted to go. Nothing I could offer him in return for his unwavering affection. He would grow tired of me eventually. It was only a matter of time before he found someone better suited to him. Someone more interesting. Someone more beautiful.

I could feel the fault line in my chest quaking at the direction my thoughts had taken me, and I was glad I had managed not to wince. He would have noticed that. How glad I was that he couldn't read my mind! He wouldn't be so interested if he knew my thoughts.

I've never been more appreciative of the fact that my mind was outside of Edward's power.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward asked, still smiling down at me, completely unaware of my less than happy thoughts. I didn't think about my response, the answer had always been at the forefront of my mind.

"Stay." I whispered, and I hoped that I didn't sound as pathetic as I felt. He had only just came back to me. It had been only a few short weeks since we all returned from Volterra, and while he promised to stay, there was still a part of me that was still unsure that this wasn't all just a dream.

His body language changed as the words fell onto dead air. His eyes hardened instantly, he was mad. But not at me, he blamed himself for my pain. But that wasn't fair; it wasn't his fault that I wasn't enough to keep him here. He leaned towards me, our eyes locking, mine searching his finding that under the anger, under all of the self-loathing there was a pain so deep it burned in his eyes like fire. It wasn't fair. Angels shouldn't hurt.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" he asked quietly, his voice rough with emotion.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Edward, but be serious. Honestly, what makes me good enough for you? I'm nothing special. I'm sure if you just looked you could find someone prettier than me. Someone smarter than me. It never made sense for you to love me and it still doesn't."

The anger that he had been directing at himself was now aimed towards me; his eyes had turned to onyx and his hands were clenched. Yet I wasn't afraid. If I knew one thing, it was that he would never physically hurt me. He just wasn't capable of that. But when he spoke his voice was as hard.

"Bella. How can you sit there and tell me you're not special. You're beautiful, kind, and caring. You are everything that I could ever ask for. Everything I ever wanted. I honestly would like to know what I did to deserve you."

I fought not to roll my eyes at him. Some things would never change. Even though Edward and his family are the most compassionate vampires around, only feeding on animals not humans and even though he had saved my life an immeasurable amount of times he still considered himself to be a monster. He believed that he was damned for eternity, with no respite in the afterlife.

Silence filled the room as we stared at each other, neither of us ready to give in.

"I have to get ready for school," I finally said, throwing the covers off of as I climbed out of bed.

"That's fine. I have to go get my car anyway," he replied, not having moved from the bed.

"Okay," I said, as I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I didn't need to look back to know that he was probably already several streets away before I even reached my bathroom door. As I was stepping into the rapidly steaming shower the phone rang. I groaned, turning off the taps, and pulling on my robe and sprinted down the hall to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Bella?" Alice's melodious voice rang through the receiver.

"Yeah, Alice."

"Bella, there is something that Jasper and I need to talk to you about. Do you think that you can miss gym today and meet us at my car?"

The fact that Alice and Jasper needed to talk to me was enough to pique my interest. It even made me a bit nervous. Jasper hadn't really gone out of his way to talk to me since the disaster that was my 18th party. In fact, he stayed even further away than normal. I wondered if it was Edward who had issued that command.

"Umm, sure, Alice. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'll tell you about it later. Edward should be back at your house any minute now."

"Okay, Alice. I'll see you at the car then."

"Thank you, Bella."

"No problem, Alice." I said as I prepared to hang up the phone.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can not mention any of this to Edward? I think it'll be best that he doesn't know we're meeting later."

"Sure…" I said warily. I never was a good liar, and I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I could handle not mentioning it to him, but if he brought it up I knew I wouldn't be able to lie.

"Thanks, Bella. See you later."

"Okay, Alice." I put the phone back on the receiver and rushed to hop into the shower before Edward arrived.

He was waiting for me when I re-entered my bedroom.

"That was a long shower. Come on, we're going to be late," Edward said.

With that, he picked me up and we practically flew out to his car. Thanks to Edward's driving we had already arrived at school before my breathing had settled back to normal.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us when we got out. I looked to her, only to find her glaring at Edward. Something was up. Alice and Edward were the two Cullen siblings that got along the best, I've never seen her look at him like that. That was a glare usually reserved for Emmett when he broke one of her things. I looked to Edward, who had stopped at my side. His jaw was clenched in restraint, and I knew that they were having another one of their private conversations. I moved my gaze to Jasper, who was watching them both warily. Then, without a word, Edward grabbed me around the waist and we walked off to first block, leaving Alice and Jasper behind. I turned my head to look at Alice but she only nodded to me swiftly before taking Jasper's hand and heading off across the parking lot back to her car.

The day passed quickly, and before I knew it we were walking into the cafeteria. When we got to our table, Alice was already there staring at her lunch tray without interest. We sat down in silence, the tension already thick in the air. After about 20 minutes I was about to go insane from the sound of my own chewing. I had enough.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what's going on here?" I said, my voice sounding louder than it really was because of the silence preceding it. Edward looked at me and attempted a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Noth-"

"And don't tell me it's nothing either." I snapped, cutting him off.

This whole thing was beyond childish. Alice and Edward looked at other for the first time since the altercation in the parking lot this morning.

"Really, Bella, it's nothing. Just a silly argument. It's over now, really." Edward said.

Alice looked like she was about to say something but before she got the chance Edward cut her off.

"Right, Alice?" his voice turned suddenly serious as he spoke to her for the first time all day, making it clear that whatever they were arguing over was over.

"Right, whatever you say Edward." Alice hissed from between clenched teeth.

I had never seen Alice this angry. She looked totally different. Less like a pixie and more feline, more predatory and definitely more dangerous.

Thankfully, before anything else could be said, the bell sounded effectively putting an end to the conversation. Luckily for me, Gym was next and I could finally ask Alice about what this disagreement between them was about.

Like usual, Edward walked me to the door of the girl's locker room. We said our goodbyes and then, instead of turning to go and get dressed, I went straight out the side doors and headed for the parking lot.

When I reached the spot where Jasper had dropped Alice off this morning, I wasn't surprised to find them both already there waiting for me. Alice's eyes lit up when she saw me but I still saw Jasper's body stiffen beside her at my approach, and he only managed a small smile. I knew that being around me was hard for him, so in turn I realized that whatever Alice needed to discuss was important, Jasper wouldn't risk it if it weren't urgent.

When I finally reached them Alice hugged me tightly before pulling back, a slightly worried look on her porcelain face.

"Bella, We have to tell you something, but you have to promise to try not to freak out, okay?"

"Okay," I promised warily, hoping that I could keep it. I was already preparing myself for the worst.

Then, in true Alice fashion, she just blurted it out.

"I had a vision concerning you and Edward. I saw a nursery and you were standing by a cradle looking at the baby in it. ThebabywasyoursandEdward's. She said the last bit so fast that I was lucky to have heard it at all. Not that it mattered, Alice was obviously wrong. Vampires couldn't have children; it was one of the first things Edward had told me. I sighed, allowing myself to relax.

"Your vision was wrong, Alice. Carlisle himself said that vampires can't have children."

The majority of me felt a weight lifted from my shoulders knowing that there was no bad news. But somewhere, hidden in the back of my brain, I couldn't help but feel something else…. disappointment, maybe?

"No, Bella, this one can happen. It's the clearest vision I've ever had. Nothing this clear could be so wrong. It's as if fate has already decided that this vision will happen. Please don't doubt me now, Bella," her voice was pleading to me but she still sounded sure enough for a spark of belief to wedge itself into my brain. I sighed before deciding to verify my thoughts with Alice.

"Did you show Edward what you saw?" I asked.

She didn't have to answer me. I could tell from the way her expression turned softer, like she was cushioning me for the blow.

"…Yes," She answered hesitantly. I could feel rejection already washing over me, yet I continued on anyway

.

" And what did he have to say about it?"

"He said that 'he could never take away what little normalcy you have left in your life and that he didn't want you to feel like you were giving up anything'. But I know that he really wants this Bella. Which is why Jasper is here, he knows Edward's emotions better than Edward knows them himself."

She turned to look at Jasper then, a warm smile on her face. My eyes shifted to the blonde vampire leaning against the car. Jasper looked somehow even more pale than his normally egg shell white skin. And although he couldn't sleep, he looked tired and drained.

"Bella, when Alice was first having this vision he became jealous. My guess, judging from what Alice told me about the vision, is that he thought you were with someone else other than him. But when he realized that it was his baby he was…well… I don't really have any words to describe the sheer joy he felt." Jasper paused, collecting his thoughts.

"It was like euphoria but more powerful. It was almost to the extent of what he felt when he realized that he loved you and wouldn't kill you. But then, afterwards he did the typical Edward thing and over analyzed everything. Then, in a second his joy morphed into an implacable resolve to protect you. He does want the baby, Bella, but he'll choose nothing that can make you unhappy in any way."

"Bella," Alice said, drawing my attention from Jasper onto her.

"Edward never thought that he would be able to have children. None of us did. He saw all of the pain it brought to the rest of us when we realized we couldn't have children. But he always saw it as something else that made him less of a human, more of a monster. I swear to you, Bella, he does want this. He just won't do anything about it if it means hurting you in any way"

"Wait, if Rose and Emmett tried how come they were unsuccessful, what would make me the exception?"

"Because, Bella, when we die, our eggs die with us. You still have yours."

"And there hasn't been any other accounts of this happening anywhere else before?" I asked.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, Bella, but what you and Edward have is completely unique. It hasn't been documented anywhere else before. It's beyond anything that we could even grasp. Not to mention the facts that for the majority of vampires the closest they get to humans is when they're killing them."

My mind was working hard to process the information that was now swamping it. I knew that I only had a few more months until the date we had set for my turning. This may be my only chance to have a child at all. I'd never put much thought into having kids, especially since meeting Edward. I had thought, up until now, that Edward and I could never have children. So there was no need to think about them, since the only man I was ever willing to be with was him. But now, with all of there thoughts running through my head I realized that if Edward wanted one and I wanted one, it would be stupid you deny us both of something that we had both been secretly longing for.

The only thing standing in the way of both of our happiness was the fact that Edward had already decided that as much as it would hurt him to do it, he felt that he needed to make the last few months of my life as a human as normal as possible. But what could be more human than having a child, I asked myself.

"Alright then, I finally replied, how do we get him to change his mind? Do you guys have a plan?" Alice smiled as she saw the determination in my eyes.

"The plan is simple. You just have to seduce him."

I nearly laughed at her; she looked like an evil mastermind who just made up a fool proof plan to destroy the world. I knew that she had to have a few tricks up her sleeve to pull that grin off with that much confidence. Now it was just a matter of time before her plan was put into place. The only question I had now was how was I going to keep this from Edward? And what would he do if he found out we were all plotting to seduce away his virtue.

"How am I supposed to do that? Edward is the one who always dazzles me! Now you want me to try and dazzle him?" It didn't seem likely that that would ever happen.

"Trust me, Bella," Jasper said, "It's not just the need for your safety that he feels when he's around you. There are other feelings too. Feelings that you're going to have to play up to get what you both want… Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, Jasper, but I only have a few months left until the chance to have children is taken from me forever. Now that I know I can have a baby with Edward, I want it. We need to hurry before it's too late. I want to do this." I said evenly, my voice strong.

The only problem was how.

**A/N: Wow…..reworking these chapters is bringing back memories for me. It's like I remember what I was thinking when I was developing the plot and everything. Anyway, hope you all liked it. Also, a special thanks to my beta, tu es mon ame, for helping me work out the kinks. You rock!**


	3. SeductressMe?

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just a nondescript nobody playing with them.

**A Stained Seduction**

**Chapter 3: Seductress… Me?**

I hurried down the hallway to the locker room, nearly tripping over myself as the reality of what I'd just agreed to hit me. I was going to seduced Edward? Who was I kidding? This was Edwardwe were talking about. He was physically as hard as stone… as was his willpower. It was nearly impossible to sway him from something that he didn't think was right, and it was going to be even trickier if I had to keep this from him. He was always so careful when we kissed, always pulling back before the boundaries he had set could even be slightly stepped over. What did I get myself into? I was trying to not only nudge step over the boundaries but shatter them completely. This wasn't possible. I was going to have to lie to him, to manipulate him, his thoughts and feelings, to get what I wanted -what I knew he wanted- a baby.

If I wasn't so confident in both Alice's and Jasper's abilities I wouldn't have agreed to this. I couldn't have even conceived something like this, let alone succeed. "Edward wants this, the one thing I can give him," I thought, and he wasn't alone in his desire. I'd never given much thought about having children, and when I'd found out that Edward wasn't able to have them, Any thoughts about children had disappeared. After all, Edward was my only love. And children or no children I would stay with him. I would give anything up to have him forever. Now, that having a baby is achievable, the idea was rooted deeply in my mind. I wanted it more than anything, other than Edward himself.

It seemed like I could have everything now. The date for my change was tentatively set for after graduation and I could finally become a vampire, an equal to Edward. But before that I'm able to have a child with the man that I love more than anything. I could make us both happy, all I had to do was try.

Suddenly, the ground under my feet became unstable and I found my face becoming re-acquainted with the floor. I groaned as a dull ache started in my kneecap. I could already feel the bruise forming.

"What the…?" I whispered as I searched the floor behind me, looking for the cause of my fall. A single sheet of yellow paper rested on the floor, a single shoe mark clear on the back of it; I grabbed it, turning it over, revealing this month's lunch menu, the dates printed neatly on it. I gasped as the realization hit me while I stared at the paper. My mind was spinning as I ran over the math in my head, checking and re-checking my answers only to find that it added up to the same thing.

Nine days.

I had nine days to seduce Edward Cullen- Mr. ' I must resist temptation' - what was I supposed to do? Drug him? I snorted, yeah, cause that would work. Alice was crazy for even suggesting this! I hoped she had a plan, and a good one at that, we had a lot of things to do and only nine days to do it.

We'd made plans to go shopping for a more…seductive wardrobe… after school. I'd have to ask her exactly how I was supposed to do this. The bell rang, disrupting my train of thoughts as I rushed to join the rest of the girls as they exited the gym. "Just like normal," I thought, I couldn't let Edward think anything was different.

Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for me, his foot propped up behind him. He looked like a model, a statue of Adonis. He saw me and smiled my favorite crooked smile as I walked up to him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek, running his nose softly against the side of my face as he inhaled. "Might as well get more daring now," so I turned my head until my lips brushed his. He allowed it for a second before he pulled back, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, and I didn't need to see to know that I was blushing. I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Nothing," he said and his smile returned. "How was gym?" he asked, but his smile was off, it wasn't reaching his eyes. His eyes bored into mine, searching for something. I struggled to maintain my appearance as I realized what an error we had made. Edward enjoyed watching me in gym, though we didn't have the class together. He watched me from the minds of the others, and no one saw me today.

"I didn't go," I said, and was shocked to find that my voice sounded normal.

"I fell on my way in so I sat it out. I think I already have a bruise." I admitted sheepishly. I never was a good liar, and it was even harder to lie to someone who could hear your every heartbeat.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you? You're a danger to yourself just walking on a stable surface," he chided as we began walking to our next class.

"When is Charlie coming home? I saw this new chicken recipe and wanted to give it a shot. You'll have to be my test dummy."

I was glad he'd bought my white lie, but I wish he hadn't asked that. It wasn't that Edward was a bad cook, he'd give Emeril a run for his money, after all, not being able to sleep allowed you to watch all the good cooking shows. I just hoped he wouldn't be able to persuade me from skipping out on Alice. I needed answers if this plan of hers was going to work.

"I can't tonight, Edward. Alice is kidnapping me and taking me to the spa." I rolled my eyes. Playing the part of the unwilling Bella I would have normally been if this morning didn't happen.

He was good, I'd give him that. He didn't allow his body to stiffen as he heard me. He turned to look at me casually, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." his voice was calm, not in any way suspicious. He knew that Alice knew, she was the one who had told him in the first place. He probably thought that she had planned to tell me while she had me alone. He would do anything in his power to stop it. Too bad he was about an hour late.

"It's okay, it's just the spa. Every girl needs to go once in a while, and besides, she agreed not to get me anything for graduation if I would go with her. I'm just replacing one unnecessary evil with one that's slightly less urm…well….evil." I laughed as I made up the story. Alice would probably see what I was telling him, she would back me up. Besides, she'd have to go with it now. If I was lying I might as well get something out of it, too.

"Come on, Bella," He soothed, stopping to stare into my eyes, leaning closer.

"Can't you do that tomorrow? I was hoping to go to the meadow after dinner. Besides, I just got you back. I don't want to let you out of my sight for a second if I can avoid it."

He was blowing his breath across my face, and I was struggling to remember how to breathe. I was dazzled and he was doing it on purpose. Going so far as to add in the prospect of going to our meadow. It was hard to remember why I couldn't just agree and go with him. We had spent so much time apart…….

"Bella!" Alice's voice shouted. Edward sighed, his breath floating up my nose, but her voice allowed me to think again, to breathe.

"You ready for later?" she asked, bouncing excitedly beside me.

"Please?" Edward asked me once more.

"Sorry, Edward, it's better to get this over with sooner rather than later. Besides, Charlie is working late tomorrow so we'll have time for everything then," I said smiling.

"Fine," He said shortly.

"Come on, Bella, we're going to be late for class," he took my hand and lead me away. I turned back to Alice; she was still standing there. She nodded before walking away.

We entered the class just as the bell rang, and took our seats. I risked a glance at him as he sat beside me. His face was hard, his lips in a line and his eyes forward. Why was he fighting this if it was something he really wants?

**Edward's PoV**

I took a deep breath, letting the pain of her scent clear my thoughts. Alice. This was all Alice's fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut none of this would be happening. I needed her to agree that telling Bella was simply not acceptable. She needed her last few months as a human to be normal, before her world was turned upside down. When Bella came out of gym class, I scanned the thoughts of her peers as usual; only none of them had seen Bella in class. I had to know what had happened, where she had been and that she hadn't seen Alice. Although I couldn't read Bella's thoughts, I could listen to her heartbeat and was more than glad when it didn't miss a beat when she said that she had fallen.

Bella shifted suddenly from beside me, the movement drawing my eye. She moved her hands down to tug at her shirt, one of her nervous habits, and I couldn't seem to stop my eyes from coming to rest on her stomach. Bella was always thin, her stomach flat and soft. Without my consent my mind conjured up the image of her stomach swollen with child.

With our child.

What would Bella think if Alice did tell her? What would she decide she wanted? Her reactions were never what I expected. Would this time be the same? I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. She wouldn't think about what she wanted though. She wouldn't even stop to think of what this would do to her. How would Bella tell Charlie that she was pregnant in her senior year? He already hated me. It was selfish of me to ask her to do this and I was done being selfish. I would give up on the thought. I had done it before I would just have to do it again. Fore Bella. Now I just had to convince Alice.

**Bella's PoV**

"I'll meet you outside Bella, I have to go talk to Alice quickly." Edward said, kissing me on the forehead and walking away. I headed to my locker alone, already knowing that I was the subject matter of that discussion.

I hurried out to the car only to find Edward's Volvo gone and Alice leaning on the car a smile on her porcelain face.

"I told Edward we were going right from here to the spa and that I would take you home. Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, all traces of her smile gone.

"Are you sure he really wants this? I mean what if we're wrong?" I countered her question with another.

"Trust me, Bella. You should have seen his eyes light up when he realized that he was the father of your baby. He always thought that fatherhood was denied him, as he thought his soul was. Now he knows that it's possible. He wants this. I just don't think he realizes how much you want it too," she said as we climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Umm... Alice, you do know that I'm being changed in 10 months right?"

"Yes, Bella.

"Then do you know that that means that I only have nine days to accomplish all this?"

"I know." She was smirking; did she not realize that this was going to be impossible?

"You're not at all concerned that I might not be able to pull this off?"

"Nope, trust me, I have plans," Alice stated simply, shrugging it off like it was the obvious answer.

The rest of the car trip was spent with Alice talking about the new fall line from Gucci while I mused possible ways to get out of her spending all of her money on me. I knew Alice, we weren't about to shop at Wal-Mart, and like all the Cullen's, Alice drove us to Portland in less than half the time than it should have taken.

Jasper was waiting for us when we arrived. I hadn't spent a lot of time with Jasper, considerably less ever since my disastrous party. I knew that Edward had warned him to stay away from me, not that it was necessary. Jasper had punished himself ever since the night he lost control. It was so much harder for him than it was the others, he had been on the 'human diet' for so much longer, and his upbringing as a vampire was full of hatred. So I knew that for him to be here on his own accord was not something I should take lightly.

"Okay, Bella, not only are we getting you a new look, but we're going to school you on all things Edward. Jasper is going to give you the low down on his emotions so that you have a better idea of what you're getting yourself into, okay?" she was practically bouncing she was so excited.

If I were a normal teenage girl about to get a make over I would have been too, but I wasn't. I'd gone shopping with Alice before, my feet were already preparing for the pain. I nodded as we began our walk into the mall.

"Where to first?" I asked, starting to actually get excited.

The more I thought of it as being shopping for Edward the more the idea appealed to me. He was forever trying to buy me unnecessary things; it was about time that I got to do something nice for him. It would even the score just a little bit more, make me a little more deserving of him and his love.

"Well firstly, we are going to re-do your… hair-do." She laughed, flashing me one of her dazzling smiles. I froze on the spot. No one had said anything to me about cutting my hair.

"Wait, since when was the plan to cut my hair?"

"Come on, Bella, don't be difficult. This will be good for you, I promise Edward will love it."

"But Edward likes my hair now." I countered.

"Bella, we are cutting your hair. Don't you trust me?" I watched as her eyes widen and she pouted her lips. Was this how she normally got her way? She had to tell me how she did that.

"Yes, Alice. You know I trust you."

"Good, then I don't see the problem." She replied a little coolly, tugging at my arm. I figured that it wasn't in my best interest to argue with her when her mind was clearly made up. I sighed as we continued forward. It had been a while since I'd gotten my hair cut. Jasper looked at me apologetically. He, more so than the others, knew it was futile to go against Alice when she was like this.

Within five minutes I was in the chair at an outrageously overpriced salon getting my hair washed. Alice was standing at my side, chatting merrily about our 'plan of attack'. I couldn't help but loose some enthusiasm as she kept listing off the stores she wanted to go to. Jasper stood in the farthest corner of the room, isolated from the rest of the salon. It was hard for him to control his need around humans, yet here he was, in a mall full of bodies. He flashed a brief smile when he noticed me watching. I blushed at being caught staring but my mind still continued to wander. I felt horrible for him, being so alone in a sea of people. He tried so hard to be who Alice wanted him to be. He was trying to live up to her, and I couldn't help but empathize with him on that. He'd done some horrible things in the past, things he wasn't proud of. He didn't deem himself worthy of her, just as I didn't feel I had done anything to deserve Edward. Because of his past it was harder for him to be around people, he was the last of the Cullen's to commit to their 'diet'. "Had it been this hard for Edward when he had rejoined Carlisle?" I wondered.

He's going through a lot to make Edward and I happier. At least, I hoped this would make us happier. Alice's visions were far from perfect.

"Bella," Jasper said from his corner, effectively breaking me out of my reverie.

"Stop worrying if this is the right thing to do. Edward wants this, I know he does. It's the one thing he wanted to give you that he never knew he could. Think about it Bella, do you honestly think that after all the lives he's taken he would hesitate to create one? He wants this Bella, he just doesn't want this to hurt you."

I nodded, taking in his words. It did seem like something Edward would do, putting everyone else first. It was only right that he should get this. The one and only thing I could give him.

When the stylist was done washing my hair, she turned to ask what I wanted to do with it. But before I could say anything Alice cut in.

"Shorter, with layers. Sort of choppy but with wispy pieces around her face. Chop up the bangs a bit and make it a bit more sexy."

I gawked at her, stunned. She was biting her lip studying me as if she was missing something. Then her eyes lit up.

"Oh, and give her some lighter brown highlights. Maybe with a lighter reddish tint, too," she finished, looking pleased with herself while Jasper chuckled quietly in the corner.

For the next hour and a half, I sat there helpless, as my hair was chopped off, razored, dyed, foiled, and dried. The whole time anxiously awaiting the final product. I trusted Alice, I really did, but we definitely had different views on the word 'style'. I cast a sideways glance at Jasper, noticing that his face mirrored mine, no doubt a result of his ability. Almost immediately a burst of calmness filled the room, making me relax. When the stylist was finished, she turned the chair around so I couldn't see the end result as she straightened it. I knew it was just hair but I was nervous all the same.

"Ready?" she asked.

As ready as I could be, I thought.

"Yes." I said biting my lip.

Meanwhile a mantra of 'It's just hair. It'll grow back," was sounding over and over in my head. When she wheeled the chair around, my jaw dropped.

I looked... good. Very good. Alice smirked at me from behind. I looked... hot.

"Like it?" Alice asked, even though she knew the answer.

" I love it."

"So will he." she said confidently. I hoped that she was right, I needed all the help I could get to pull this off.

"Now," She said, rubbing her hands together conspiratorially. "The clothes."

"Where to 'oh fashionable one'?" I joked as I bowed to her. She grabbed my hand again and led me out. It was a bit of a shock when we pass three of her favorite stores. I was smiling at her enthusiasm. She truly was like the energizer bunny. My smile was erased instantly as I saw our destination. Victoria Secret's loomed in front of us like a pink beacon of pain, and the grin on Alice's face assured me that I would not be getting out of this one.

"When you said sexier clothes, I assumed it would be clothes that were visible." I muttered as we crossed the threshold.

"Oh, they'll be seen…..by Edward." she smirked, as I blushed crimson; this would be a long day.

Edward's PoV

I drove to the house alone. My car had lost some of her smell, and I was shocked by how much I missed the burning pain. Maybe I was more of a masochist than I thought. My mind was torn by both the fact that Bella had chosen my sister's companionship over my own, and the worry of Alice breaking our promise.

I pulled into the garage, breathing deeply once more, before I began the trek to the house. I was almost to the door when I noticed something. I had not heard a single thought since I had pulled up. Normally, I could hear the voices of my family as soon as I got within a mile of the house, that's if my mind wasn't otherwise occupied I would have noticed it before. This was never a good sign. The only times my family was quiet was when they were keeping something from me.

I approached thee door wearily, knowing that there was something waiting for me on the other side of it. I was right. Upon opening the door I noticed two things: my whole family, excluding Alice, Jasper, and Bella, was waiting for me in the living room. And, judging by their facial expressions this was not going to be a very pleasant discussion.

"Edward, why don't you have a seat?" Carlisle asked coolly from his place beside Esme on the couch.

"What is all of this about?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. I took a seat in the chair by the window, ignoring the stares of my family.

"We just want to talk to you about something, honey. No need to worry." Esme soothed.

"Okay, Shoot." I leaned back and motioned like I was cracking my knuckles as I stretched out.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

You would be a wonderful father. Why are you just letting the opportunity pass. You should at least discuss this with Isabella, you may be taking something away from her, too.

"Why what?" I asked innocently, ignoring Carlisle's thoughts.

No. You are not going to take this from her too, she doesn't know what she's giving up. She's giving up everything to you and you're too selfish to stop her. This stops now.

I was shocked at Rosalie's thoughts, she was the most opposed to Bella's imminent change, I didn't expect her too care much about this at all.

"Cut the bull, Edward", Rosalie said out loud. "Don't play stupid. Why the hell are you being so selfish? I mean, honestly, do you think that Alice, Esme, or I would hesitate if we could have children. You can, Edward, it's not to late for you to have your own family but you're too damn scared to do it. Let's face it, it's not that you don't want this child so you can drop that act. You're scared. That's it isn't it? You're afraid that you're baby will grow up and think of you as a monster, and that it won't want you.

Honestly, Edward, if you were that much of a monster you wouldn't even care about what Bella or the baby thought, you'd just go ahead with what you wanted without a second thought. What about Bella and what she wants? Shouldn't she get a say in her own future, or will you take that decision from her, too? You're being irrational Edward, and we want to know why."

The fact that Rosalie held a train of thought that was not about her was enough of a shocker to make me listen to her words.

"I told you why, she deserves a normal life. I refuse to take any more from her."

I kept my voice calm, even while the anger was rushing through my hollow veins like wild fire. I was not about to have this discussion. My mind was made up, this was a closed argument.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, Edward, but in case you haven't noticed it's a little late for that now," Emmett said, speaking for the first time.

Gone was his usual joking tone, he was completely serious, his eyes were hard as his tone. In all the time I've known him he only ever became serious when Rosalie was in danger.

Bella hadn't only wormed her way into my heart but into the hearts of all my family members. She truly was extraordinary. But I knew her better than anyone; I knew that she needed her months before the change to be as normal as possible. I wanted this baby, but just having her by my side was enough, I couldn't ask for more.

"Edward, are you listening?!" Rosalie screeched, interrupting my musings.

I sighed, letting the thoughts of my family in to my mind. Clearly this conversation wasn't over.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I'm actually thinking of another review incentive. Kind of like the one I did with Stained the first time in. Before I let you get back to your lives I cannot forget to tell you to give it up to me AMAZING beta tu es mon ame. She is a god-send people, I swear it. And lastly, If you're in need of a good laugh….read Love Letters. They're on my profile but I am not the one responsible for them….that all goes to my wacky friend. Show her some love.**


	4. Turning Heads

**Disclaimer: The following characters are the works of Stephenie Meyer; I own nothing other than this plot line. **

**A Stained Seduction**

**Chapter 4: Turning Heads**

"Don't you think we have bought enough stuff now, Alice?" I whined.

I had been separated from Edward for the last three and half hours; it was torture.

"Last stop, the food court." Alice responded, seeming happy to have remembered that I did need to eat.

"I'm fine, Alice."

"Edward will kill me if he found out I took you out all day and didn't feed you. He's mad enough at me already, don't add this to it, too, please," Alice pouted.

It wasn't like I could if I wanted to anyway, she had a hold of my arm. My feet hurt, and I really wanted to leave; I'd seen enough of this mall for a lifetime. Alice had truly outdone herself, she could probably open up a small clothing store out of the clothes she had only bought today. Jasper was holding so many bags that people were beginning to point, you couldn't even see his face anymore, just his legs. I cringed at the expense of what those bags contained, he probably was holding more money than I made in a year at Newton's. My face must have shown pity for Jasper's situation because Alice suddenly said "Oh, I didn't just bring Jasper here to hold the bags. You, my dear, are about to get a crash course in Edward 101," Alice said looking from me to Jasper, who was smirking at her.

"She can tell you just about as much as I could, Bella, don't let her fool you. I am here to hold the bags," Jasper laughed.

He had opened up a bit over the last few hours. Don't get me wrong though, he still stayed at least a couple of meters away from me but he wasn't as quiet as I'd become accustomed to. He hadn't talked this much since we'd gotten back from Phoenix.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, once we had reached the food court. I weighed my options before deciding on a Crunch Wrap Supreme from Taco Bell. We found an isolated table and sat down.

"You just had to get the worst smelling thing they had didn't you?" Jasper asked, his nose crinkling in distaste.

I laughed before holding it out to him. "Want a bite?" I asked innocently.

"If I could vomit right now I would."

And I had to admit, for a vampire, he did look a little gray.

"Okay, let's get started. Bella, you eat whilst Jasper explains the details."

I took a bite in compliance, Jasper taking his cue to begin.

"Okay, Bella, remember when I said at the school that Edward had other feelings besides just the need to protect you?" I nodded, my mouth full. "Well, like any man he has some specific turn-on's that apply to him specifically. One of the less than ideal perks that come with my ability is the fact that I pick up on them. For example, every time you're eyes get all wide and innocent looking or when you wear the cerulean blue color, he finds it particularly appealing. You should probably tell me before I get into it all how much you two have talked about sexually so I have a better grasp of what you'll need to learn."

"Um…" I paused, "well nothing really, we've never actually had a discussion about it." I stammered, embarrassed.

Jasper cast a sidelong glance at Alice, who muttered something under her breath that I didn't quite catch but it sounded like the word 'typical' and 'prude' were involved.

"Okay then, well first I should probably tell you that when vampires get aroused our eyes change color," Jasper said.

"But your eyes always change color, that's not really anything different" I interrupted. I thought he was supposed to be telling me what I didn't already know.

"Trust me, Bella, it's far from the same. Our eyes will go from gold to black when we're hungry or mad. What I meant was they go back to the color they should be, our natural color from before we were bitten."

My mind was lazy to realize what that meant. Edward without his topaz eyes. He told me once that his eyes had been green and now I would get to see them as such. It was hard to imagine any of them without their post change eye color. It made me realize that I didn't know much about any of them before they were changed.

"It's one of the ways you can tell when he's seducible. The closer to green they get the better. So you should probably start wearing a lot of blue," he mused turning his head to look at the mountain of bags at his feet. "Which is why most of what's in these bags is bl-" he was cut off as we heard Alice stifle a gasp, her eyes growing wide and unfocused. It only lasted a few seconds before she regained her composure. She looked to me and sighed, handing a small silver phone. I looked at her with me eyebrows raised.

"It's Edward, try to sound convincing." I looked from her to the phone, it hadn't even rung yet. As soon as the thought crossed my mind the phone began to vibrate 'This is why I'm hot' blaring from the small speaker. I stared at her, amused. She smiled and motioned for me to answer it. I slid it open and brought it to my ear.

"Are you still with Bella?" Edward velvety voice sounded. "What is taking so long? You two left hours ago."

I smiled, he sounded just as impatient to see me, as I was to see him.

"It's me, Edward. Don't worry, we're leaving soon. Alice just made me stop at the food court." There was a short pause on the other line before he spoke again this time calmer than before.

"Food court? You said you were going to the spa," I froze, looking up at Alice like a deer caught in headlights. What was I supposed to say? Had we been caught before our mission could even start? This wasn't happening. Shockingly Alice looked completely calm as she stared back at me, like she knew that I could get myself out of this mess. Her confidence boosted my own as the lie formed.

"You know Alice, I agree to a spa and get forced to go shopping." I tried my best to sound annoyed, and felt a sudden thrill of approval as Alice and Jasper smirked.

" Oh, what did you get?" he didn't sound entirely convinced, but I answered him anyway.

"Clothes mostly. Although Alice insisted on getting me some make up," I replied.

"You don't need any makeup. You're naturally beautiful," he countered sounding more sure of me, I guess practice does make perfect. Still, I hated lying. Lying to Edward of all people seemed particularly horrendous.

I smiled as I felt the all too familiar blush began its ascent up my neck. Then I remembered the last thing that Alice had insisted I get.

"Oh, and I got my hair cut," I added, trying to sound casual, like it didn't matter while my body tensed. There was another short pause and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"How short?" he asked finally.

"Umm…shorter?" it came out as a question.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it actually. It looks way better like this."

"It looked perfect before," he grumbled.

"Don't you think you're just a bit biased?" I laughed. "Trust me, it looks good."

"I trust you," he murmured. Guilt crept up my spine as my eyes dropped to the table.

"Hey sexy!" someone yelled, causing me to jump. I looked to see a small group of boys staring pointedly at me. I looked away blushing furiously.

"Bella!" Edward hissed. "Did someone just yell that at you?" he sounded furious. I looked up to Alice who was shaking her head no.

"No. They were yelling at a group of girls," I lied, and I was shocked to hear it sound so real, my voice did not waver. I was definitely getting better at this. Alice grinned at me as Edward let out a breath of air I didn't know he had been holding.

"Are you leaving soon, then?"

"Yeah, I only have a few bites left. With Alice's driving we'll be back within the hour," I joked causing Alice's eyes to glitter.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here. Be safe. May I talk to Alice, please?" I held my hand out to Alice who rolled her eyes before reaching for it and bringing it to her ear.

"Edward," she said shortly. I hated that they were arguing over me.

"No. Fine," she huffed before closing the phone and placing it in her pocket.

"Come on," she said standing. I ate the last bite and we headed out to the car. We were on the road speeding towards Forks shortly after, Jasper running somewhere beside us.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Don't you want this?" she asked seconds before her expression froze.

"You do want this, right? I swear to God, Bella, if you're just doing this because I told you too I will march you right back into the mall and we'll stay overnight in Victoria's Secret." I blanched, that was a fate worse than death.

"I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut! This could have happened naturally. What in heavens was I thinking! God, Bella, I'm sorry."

She looked so panicked that it took everything I had not to laugh. At the same time, however, I was in a state of shock. Alice had never been one to doubt herself.

"Why though?" I asked quietly.

"Bella," she started, her eyes locked on mine, willing me to believe her.

"Esme, Rose, and I have lost our chance to have children. You still have yours. I know that you are too young by common standards, and I'm sorry that this has all happened so suddenly, but, Bella, if you don't do something about it now you'll never have the chance. Not being able to give Jasper a child is one of the things that I regret most about being what I am, what you will be soon. This may be your only chance, you won't get another one." she sighed, breaking eye contact and looking at the road.

We had crossed into Forks now and I could practically feel the pull of Edward, just knowing he was near was making it easier to breath, securing the fault line in my chest just a little bit more. But I was nervous, the closer I got to seeing Edward the less time I had before I was to make 'attempt one' of the seduction plan. I sighed, looking out the window, wishing that Jasper were in the car. I could definitely use his calming abilities now. Alice was quiet so I risked a glance at her, she was staring at me, a peculiar expression in her eyes.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she said quietly.

Was she mad? Yes. I did have to do this. For Edward, for us. I was putting the whole family through so much it was the least I could do to bring a little happiness into their lives. Not to mention the fact that the idea was now cemented in my mind. I wanted my baby. I was determined now.

"No, Alice. I want to, I really I do. I'm just nervous. I don't know how to seduce someone. I never thought that I would need to know. I have no clue how to do this."

The topic, combined with our steadily approaching destination was forcing an edge of hysteria into my voice. Nervous? That was an understatement.

What am I supposed to do, Alice?" She looked at me a moment, her face pensive as it swept over my features. The seconds ticked on, each one seemingly longer than the next. I, having never been one for extended silences, was about to speak when she sighed.

"Take the wheel," she said.

Funny, I hadn't even realized that she had barely so much as peeked at the road for he last five or so miles. I did as I was told, Alice settling back in her seat as her eyes turned distant. Luckily we were on one of the lower traffic roads in town, so I didn't have to worry about braking. Which was a very good thing considering that when I looked at the speedometer it read 136mph. I groaned. I hated driving fast. When Alice's hands finally came up to grab the wheel again I slumped back in my seat flexing my fingers, they were stiff after holding onto the steering wheel for dear life. Alice laughed lightly at me, her voice resounding through the small confines of the car. That had been the worst few minutes of my day…so far.

"Well?" I prompted anxiously.

"We'll I suggest you wait for about ten minutes before you call Edward. I'll probably drive slow so you can call as I'm getting home," she rolled her eyes at that, her breath

coming out in an irritated huff. All the Cullen's hated driving slow.

"He's still home for some reason. He's probably waiting to ambush me to see if I kept to my promise," she smiled then, her eyes mischievous.

"Which, I technically haven't done yet, considering you can't break a promise before you make it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He ran to meet me after school today. He wanted me to promise not to tell you about the vision. I agreed but since you already knew about it before he asked me I haven't broken it," She replied cheerily.

"Anyway, we digressed. When you get to your house, before you call him, jump in the shower. Don't stay in so long that you come out looking like a prune just long enough to wash your hair with that strawberry shampoo. He loves that. I'd wear that baby blue teddy we got at Victoria's Secret, trust me, just by wearing that alone we should be able to get you to see some green," she giggled then, causing a blush to stain my face.

These are the times I wished Edward were here to see me, having a 'normal' conversation with his sister. Granted we were talking about seducing him and driving in a car going one-seventy five with a psychic vampire but still. Even though the Cullen's were vampire's they still had hearts, they still felt emotions, Jasper was proof enough of that. They were just like normal people in most ways, they just had a different diet and an above average body. Besides, what is normal anyway? I was hurtled out of my train of thought as an all too familiar mailbox caught my eye and I realized where we were. My house.

Talking about doing something and actually doing it were never farther apart than in that instant. I realized that whenI stepped out of the car the plan would be in play. There would be no going back.

"You ready?" Alice asked as she put the car in park.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Bye Alice," I said, gathering all my bags. I jumped out of the car before I lost my nerve.

"Bye, Bella! Have fun!" She shouted as she drove away.

Let the games begin, I thought to myself.

**Edward's PoV**

Three thousand seven hundred and eighty two….three thousand seven hundred and eighty three….. I'd been pacing for a while now, walking at a less than human pace trying to calm my anxiety. I guess it was a good thing Jasper went hunting, he would have had to leave anyway with me like this. God, I missed her. I hadn't been away from her for this long since the she found me in Italy. Other than the hunting trips I was forced to endure every few weeks. I didn't even leave the city limits for mountain lion anymore, nothing so trivial as my tastes would interfere with me being with her.

Three thousand eight hundred and seven….three thousand eight hundred and eight…. God. Where was Alice? She was doing this on purpose, keeping her away from me like this. Not only did I have to endure being away from Bella but I also was forced to worry if she had kept her promise to me and kept her mouth shut. This was getting to be a pain, stupid vision.

First, I get attacked by my family for wanting to be with Bella and bringing her around my family now I'm getting attacked for trying to make her life as normal as I can for a girl who's going to join a family of vampires, and now they're mad that I won't steal away her last few months of freedom? They really needed to make up their minds. Couldn't they see? Bella was already giving up her soul to be with a monster, I couldn't take everything else from her as well. I shouldn't even be allowing her to give her mortality up for me but I was too far gone now not to want to have her forever. I was selfish, and she would suffer because of it. Couldn't Alice of all people see how dangerous this could be? Bella's time was running out, her heart was going to stop in a matter of months.

Three thousand eight hundred and sixty nine…..three thousand eight hundred and seventy…. I had to stop this. There had to be away to keep this from getting to Bella. My mind was racing through every possible way to avoid Bella ever finding out.

And then it hit me, and I stopped in the middle of my three thousand eight hundred and eighty second trek across my room. It was so simple! After all of the worrying and trying to think of ways to keep my family from telling her I had completely overlooked the simplest way.

If Bella was set on the date that we had chosen, that only left her a small window of time

in which she had the opportunity to conceive without the date for her change to be pushed back. All I had to do was keep her away from my family until that time had passed. By then, it would be too late for her to conceive. Granted she might be mad, but surely she wouldn't have wanted this to begin with. We'd never talked about children so I doubt that they would have meant much to her anyway. I just hoped she wouldn't be mad for long.

My smile faltered as I realized how difficult it would be to get her away without my family knowing. Charlie would never let her go away with me, and we'd have to go far, too. It wasn't easy to hide in a town as small as Forks. I'd have to leave the town, possibly the state for this to work.

The only problem left was Charlie. We had school and I doubted he'd let her leave in the middle of the semester. If this was a normal situation I would just ask Carlisle or Esme to help me with Charlie but now I wasn't so sure they could be trusted with the information, especially if they knew my plans. No, I would have to be cunning. I'd have to lie to them, something I hated doing to them, since they had given me so much. I'd have to keep the actual destination from everyone except for Bella and myself. That way, even if Alice saw it we'd already be too far away to be stopped.

Now the hard part. I needed an excuse to get Charlie to let Bella miss school for the next eight or so days. I needed help for this one, Charlie would never let her go if he knew she's be alone with me. I needed to ask Alice or Esme for help, most likely the latter. Alice wouldn't help me now. But Esme wouldn't help me either if she knew the real reason, she more than anyone wanted me to see Alice's vision through. She would never knowingly prevent it. Then again, she would help if she didn't know the real reason. Why did this have to be so hard?

If I could convince them that I was going away with Bella because I had realized that I was wrong, that I wanted to try, they might help me. I really didn't like lying to them. Carlisle especially, but I had no choice. It wasn't a matter of being able to pull it off, just the act itself that I was worried about. I was a good liar, I had to be. Survival of the fittest you could call it. Lying was a major part of being what I am.

I turned my stereo off and headed downstairs. My family, minus Alice and thankfully, Jasper, still sat in the living room where I had left them. Their thoughts still centered on the possibility of a baby.

"Oh, here he comes now, Mr. Normalcy. Probably going back to Bella's for the night. It doesn't shock me at all. He's running from the truth," Rosalie thought, as viciously as normal.

I, mustering up all of the practice I had, pulled my face into a mask of remorse.

"Look at him, poor dear; maybe he's finally realized that this is right," came Esme's thought.

Now my mask was becoming real, I loathed having to lie to Esme. A being containing so much compassion should not have to be deceived; I just hope she would understand my reasoning when we got back.

"Where are you going, dear?" She asked out loud, looking at me with worry filled eyes.

"No where, I'm still waiting for Alice to get back so I can go to Bella's," I replied.

"Edward, have you at least thought about what we were telling you before you stormed off to your room?" Carlisle scolded.

He was the one that I was most worried about, which is why I was so grateful that Jasper wasn't here at the moment. Carlisle was the one person who, if I wasn't careful enough, could see through my lies.

"Yes, actually I have given it some thought." I said adding a smile at the last second. I even went as far as running a hand through my hair, a common sign of my stress. At that, Esme's golden eyes sparkled at the prospect of what my own smile implied.

"And..." she pressed delicately.

"I promise to talk to Bella about it," I said my voice filling the gathered silence.

"And if she wants to try it?" Carlisle's eyes were boring into mine. I had to convince him

"I would never deny her the opportunity," I smiled again, as did everyone else as my lie sunk in. I had better get to the point before Jasper arrived, or worse, Alice.

"But I want to do this right. I'll need to ask a favor of you." I made sure to keep my voice hopeful and even. I was so close now, too close to fail.

"Anything dear," said Esme, a smile still on her face.

"I need to get Bella away from here, I don't want her decision influenced by anything, she needs to take all of this in with a clear head and despite your best attempts I doubt you'd all be able to keep your opinions to yourself. I also don't want to be around here if she does want to try so that we could….." I trailed off suggestively, sounding embarrassment.

Emmett smile at me, his thoughts focused on exactly what I planned not to do when we got away from here, I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Of course, Edward, I'll call Charlie and tell him that we've invited Bella on a camping trip with us. We'll just stay out of town while you're gone."

She sounded so happy I almost considered telling her the truth. Almost. She had the phone in her hand and the line was ringing in a matter of seconds. Carlisle spoke before I could hear Charlie answer.

"I'm glad that you're making the right decision," he stopped to lay a hand on my shoulder. His pager vibrated and he sighed as he read it.

"I have to go to the hospital, there was an accident. Emmett, would you mind coming to help if you think you can handle it?" he asked, removing his hand from my shoulder.

Emmett nodded before following him out the door. I was left with Rosalie. Great.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, and I didn't like the look in her eyes.

"I was being selfish, Bella should have say in her own future. I was just worried." I said shrugging.

She still didn't look away from me and I was getting uncomfortable with her staring. Luckily, I could hear the crunch of the tires in the driveway. Alice was back and my torment was being brought to an end.

Esme walked back into the room smiling as I heard Alice's close the front door.

"You've got the green light," she said looking pleased with herself.

"Thank you, Esme, Alice is back now so I'm going to go tell Bella the good news." I walked to the door just as Alice reached it. She spoke before I could.

"No, Edward, before you even ask I didn't break our promise."

I was sure to flash her a grin as I passed her.

"Good, I can tell her myself then." I wasted no time in running to my car and speeding off towards Bella's.

**Alice's PoV**

I turned around only to find Rose staring at me.

"He's lying you know," she said shortly.

"I know," I replied heading for the stairs.

"That's the plan."

**There you have it, the new chapter. The next is almost done and will be off to my Ahmazing beta soon enough. Now, I've decided the review incentive will be an early excerpt of the next chapter to whoever is first. Just leave a review please!**


	5. Peekaboo

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer….:(**

**A Stained Seduction**

**Chapter 5: Peek-a-boo**

I squared my shoulders and did exactly as Alice instructed, jumping into the shower as soon as I got upstairs, not even bothering to stop for my toiletries bag in my room. I washed my hair quickly, using nearly a quarter of a bottle to completely saturate every strand with the strawberry scent.

I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body as I went in search of clothes. I moved the bags from where I had left them in the hallway into my room and began to dig through them. At least half of them were from Victoria's Secret so I steered clear of them, narrowing down the choices to all of the other bags. I had finally narrowed it down to three bags when the phone rang and again I found myself running to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered, proud that my voice was steady.

"Bella?" Alice asked unnecessarily. "Edward is trying to get the upper hand here. He wants to leave to avoid everything."

He was leaving me? Again? The hole in my chest quivered at the thought and I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to assuage the pain.

"H- He's leaving?" I managed to stumble out; my voice was barely above a whisper as I fought back the sobs trying to break through my chest. He couldn't leave me, especially for this. I'd stop. I would let him decide what he wanted to do, I could tell Alice she could take all of the clothes back or I could drop them off at the thrifts store, they'd take them with all of the tags still on them. I couldn't make my hair grow any faster but maybe Alice'll-

"No! Bella, come on. He's not that stupid," she screeched. "He's taking you with him. I can't see where yet, he's probably undecided still."

My heart was pounding in my chest as the fault line rippled.

"How can he want this, Alice? How can he want this baby but do everything he can to keep the news away from me?" I was nearly sobbing now, my breath coming in sharp gasps.

"Shhh, Bella. Do you really think I would make you go through all of this if I wasn't absolutely sure that you would both be happy with the end result? I mean, I know that my heart doesn't beat but it's still there. I can still feel, I would never do something that would hurt you, I love you Bella, you're my sister," Alice soothed, and by the sound of her own breathing I'm sure she would be close to tears if she could be. I tried to regain control of my breathing, she was right. I knew Alice almost as well as I knew Edward. She would never do anything to hurt me. I knew that. This was all just getting to be too much to handle at once, I was beyond nervous about the whole thing and now he wanted to take me away. How was I supposed to do this without Alice?

"How did you know he was leaving? What did you see?" I asked, shocked at how normal I sounded, like none of the words preceding it had happened.

"I didn't actually, Esme said he asked her to call Charlie and get him to let you go on a camping trip with us for the next few days. He told her he was going to tell you everything and let you decide for yourself what you wanted."

She sounded calm, and that helped alleviate some of the tension that was building within me.

"Where is he now?" The relief in my voice was hard to miss, even to my human ears.

"He should be at my house any second now, he took the car that's what bought us the time for this little talk. I should probably let you go now anyway, he's undoubtedly close with the way that we drive, plus you still have to find something to wear. Good luck, Bella, and try to have some fun please. Try not to call unless it's really important, we don't need him getting suspicious. I'll see you when you get back!" She said hanging up before I even got the chance to say goodbye… or ask her how she knew I wasn't wearing clothes.

I sighed, Alice was Alice. I placed the phone back on the cradle before turning back to stare at the mountains of bags littering my floor, the entire time telling myself that this was definitely worth it.

**EPoV**

I parked down the street, so as not to have my car seen by Charlie in front of the house; I wasn't supposed to be here yet. I didn't have to be smart to know that was not a good idea, he already disliked me and I didn't see the need to add fuel to the already raging fire. I should have just ran, it would have been faster.

We'd be leaving for our 'camping trip' tonight, and not telling Bella about it before I came to pick her up would not be a good idea. She was not a good liar, and I doubted she's be able to fool Charlie when he brought it up and she had no clue of it.

I ran to the yard and leapt up into the tree next to Bella's window, I was anxious to see her. Today had been hard, I hadn't been separated from her for this long since I'd left. Not only was it mentally difficult to stay away from her but it was harder in other ways as well, I realized as I caught a strong breeze blow her scent into my face. It effectively stunned me as my muscles tensed and venom flooded my mouth. The fire burned in my throat and twisted my stomach. I hated this reaction that fueled the monster in me screaming to kill the girl that I loved, to bask in the taste of her blood. Yet, as much as the monster roared, I could not do it. It was no longer possible to consider hurting her. Even my inner monster knew that to kill her would mean death for us as well, he was not that suicidal.

Being around her for extended amounts of time helped, it made me more desensitized to her scent and hence a little easier. Every day it was easier for me to be with her, to fight against my nature. Who knew, one day, maybe, I would be as strong as Carlisle. To think that I could someday walk up to Bella and feel nothing for her, crave nothing of her except for her herself, to be able to touch her skin without setting off the beast, to kiss her properly. Oh, how I longer to do that! I wanted more than anything to pull her closer when she wrapped her warm arms around me. I wanted to nestle in her warmth, not to pull away.

'Only ten months' I thought to myself. Ten months left until I could kiss her with abandon and pull her close. But it would not be the same. She would not be the same. She would be without her warmth, without her heartbeat, without her blush...without her life.

It would seem that again Alice would be right. Bella would be one of us, and the selfish part of me -which was growing stronger everyday- was glad. Finally, I would have what everyone in my family had. An equal, someone to share forever with, a reason to be.

However, as much as my heart told me yes, my mind screamed at me that I was damning her to this hellish existence. She would live a half-life to be with me, hiding from the world. Hiding from her family, Renee, Charlie, and Phil. She would miss them. Her death would have to be staged, as what we weren't yet decided, something that left little clues as to her mysterious disappearance. The town would mourn the loss of her; they would wonder what had happened to poor Bella Swan, the police chief**'**s daughter.

I would be forced to endure all of the pitying gazes and reassuring words off all of the ones who loved her while I knew she was home, safe, waiting for me to come back. We would leave as soon as it was safe, claiming that I needed to get away from the grief of losing her. All of this pain for her to be damned to spend eternity with a monster.

I climbed higher, her scent hitting me again with the force of a wrecking ball. When I looked into her room I froze, my mind and body reeling at the sight of the woman in front of me. Immediately I noticed two things. One, Bella was standing beside a massive pile of bags, undoubtedly Alice's doing. And two, she was wearing a thong. I gulped, and this time it had nothing to do with the venom pooling in my mouth. I suddenly found that my hunger was replaced with something far more potent. Lust.

She seemed to be looking for something; she was standing besides the bags biting her bottom lip. It looked like the only thing she had found was that tiny piece of fabric; the rest of her was deliciously exposed, her pale white skin glowing in the lamplight. She was facing the wall next to the window, giving me an open view of her profile, and what a profile it was. Bella's body was soft, full of petite curves and flawless snow-white skin. She smiled suddenly and ruffled through one of the bags, having seen what she was searching for, she grabbed the ruffled piece of fabric and slid the thin material over her skin. I could hear the fabric as it swept across her, the dark blue lace falling mid thigh as it covered her skin. This wasn't how I had planned to see her for the first time- and I had done an excellent job in not looking into Alice's mind for details, even though she seemed to think it was funny to tease me with them- and I was glad, if she knew I was there in that moment she would be mortified and seeing that blush ghost across her cheeks would have shattered the last shred of control I contained.

I watched as her eye caught the clock from her computer monitor and she gasped, her eyes widening as she turned towards the window. It was like everything was happening in slow motion, I saw her eyes move towards me and I did the only thing I could think. I ran, well jumped and was in my car half a block away within seconds.

I rested my head on the steering wheel as I tried to calm my breathing, guilt was twisting in my gut I was beginning to feel like a peeping tom. For the first time in nearly ninety years the constant barrage of voices in my heads subsided enough for me to push them into the background of my mind. All I could think about was her skin, her satin skin as white as… No! This thought pattern was doing nothing to help my current predicament. How fast the lust for her blood had been replaced! I flipped down the mirror and took in my appearance.

I sighed, my eyes were not black, they were not even on the dark scale at all, although with every calming breath I took they got closer. Surrounding the sliver like sections of topaz was the natural green of my irises. The way my eyes should be, human, as close as I would ever get to it anyway. My breath hitched for a moment as I took the color in, the memories of the last time my eyes had been this color naturally came rushing back to me in a haze of fuzzy images seen with my human eyes. They ended the way they always did, with the fiery pain of my rebirth.

I took one last deep breath in and ran my hands through my already impossible hair. She couldn't see me like this, she didn't need to know this until later….much much later. I'd kept it from her for this long, always hiding my eyes whenever she got too tempting. I would just have to make sure she didn't see my eyes again until I was sure they back to normal. When I looked back into the mirror the green was fading quickly and I got up the nerve to go to her room again. Climbing the tree for the second time tonight I scanned the room quickly and relaxed when I saw her sleeping in her bed, under the covers.

Thank God for small miracles.

I steeled myself, taking a deep, unneeded breath before I jumped from the tree to the window.

Edward should have been here by now. Alice had said ten minutes and she'd never been wrong before, I didn't know if my nerves could handle much more of this waiting.

I felt odd in this outfit, actually I felt odd in general. I knew what I was trying to do and why I was dressed in this ridiculous 'night gown' and I was aware of the fact that Charlie was downstairs. Oh yeah, this was the perfect setting to seduce my vampire boyfriend. I needed to get my mind off of this train of thought before it crashed into a wall.

I wondered where he planned to take me, Alice hadn't known so he must not have made a decision yet. It wasn't like Edward to be so rash and a part of me thrilled at being the cause of his hasty decision, if only it were something other than what it was. I wasn't thrilled at leaving though, how was I going to do this without Alice's help? My thoughts strayed to the reason behind everything, the baby. A baby I may never have. I wished I could see Alice's vision; it would definitely help my determination to see the look on Edward's face. Edward would want us to be married soon, if I got pregnant, his old fashioned nature getting the best of him. I wouldn't mind though. I no longer had the thoughts that I had had before about marriage. I knew Edward and I would be together for all time, what was one piece of paper if he truly wanted it? Either way, the baby would be a Cullen, of that I was sure.

As that thought passed through my brain a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I smiled at the immediate sense of relief that washed over me.

"Hello," I breathed, barely able to form the word as his scent drifted up my nose. This was heaven, right here in his arms. He chuckled softly from behind me, his nose skimming the patch of skin behind my ear.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. "Not that you weren't before but this hair does suit you better," His voice was low, quiet and I was sure I heard him sigh the word strawberries into my hair. I smiled, not wanting to move a muscle. I was not willing to destroy this moment. It was so perfect, so right that I knew that if we could just lie like this for eternity I would.

When he spoke again his tone was serious. I knew what he was going to tell me, Alice had prepared me enough for that and I was glad. It meant I could gauge my reaction accordingly without jumping to conclusions.

"Bella, love. I know how you hate me spending money on you but before you start to argue think that this is as much for me as it is for you," his hands were raised palms out in surrender, his eyes wary.

"I had Esme call Charlie and told him we were taking you on a camping trip, so that we can take a little vacation. Nothing extravagant, I promise." He turned me as he said it so that I was facing him; I was dazzled instantly as his golden eyes met mine.

"Why?" I finally managed to squeak out. I already knew why but I wanted to see what he thought his ingenious cover would be. He smirked, his eyes sparkling.

"I just wanted to spend a little bit of time alone with my girlfriend. It'll be just the two of us," he whispered and I noticed that his voice was lower and I focused on his eyes.

That's when I saw it for the first time, his eyes, a liquid gold started to change, the outside ring of his iris lightening to breathtaking shade of green. Maybe this wouldn't be that difficult after all. He let go of me quickly and turned to face the ceiling.

"Of course I want to go with you. Where are we going exactly?" I asked and if I hadn't been staring at him so intently I would never have seen his body stiffen slightly. I was more excited now than I was nervous and was glad that he couldn't see me yet, I was still swathed in my comforter. I was relaxing around him, and for that I was glad. I mean, it's not that I was nervous about being seen in it as the fact that it was silk and there wasn't much under it.

"Chicago," he answered finally, breaking me out of my reverie. "I haven't been there since I was changed, plus the weather isn't that bad down there for me so it should be alright during the day. It should be fun. What do you think?"

When he turned to me his eyes were eager, it was obvious that he really was excited for this. I just wished that he was doing this for himself, for us, instead of doing it to keep me from something. I just didn't understand why he wouldn't just talk to me about it. I could be reasonable.

However, I was being just as tricky with him as he thought he was being with me. He just didn't realize that this could be wonderful if he would let it. Not just for us either, but for the rest of the Cullen's. It was almost as if I was giving them a gift with this, and who deserved more from me than them? They had given me so much, and deserved so much more that I could ever give them. I knew that his family would be far more supportive than mine, though. Charlie was sure to throw a hissy fit and I shuddered to think of what Rene's response would be. I would have to endure their wrath plus the stares of everyone for this one thing.

I was no longer shocked to know that it was more than worth the risks.

Even though I knew that it was something that I wanted more than I would have ever imagined another part was making me want to say no. To tell him the truth, that I knew about everything and that I wanted to do this. A part of me wanted to talk to him first, hear everything he thought was wrong.

In the long run however, the more dominant part of me won out.

"That's perfect!" I yelled excitedly. "I need to start packing now! When do we leave?" I had forgotten about everything in my haste and sent the covers flying off of me as I dashed out of the bed in a shockingly Alice like imitation. I was already to the dresser when I realized what I had done.

I turned around slowly then, everything seeming to be moving in slow motion.

Edward was sitting on the bed, his weight supported by his hands as he looked at me. His face was slack with an expression that I'd never seen adorn it before, and I couldn't place it. But it wasn't that that caught my attention the most.

His eyes were a vibrant, glowing green.

With a flash he turned away from me, hiding his eyes from my view.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Just give me a moment please?" his voice was strained and I didn't have to look to know that I was blushing. I could feel the blood heating my cheeks. It was slightly funny though, what he was doing. He was trying to fool me into thinking that his hunger was for my blood, it was a good excuse, but I wasn't fooled.

"Bella, I'm going to go bring the car to the front. Esme told Charlie I'd be here for you and he's probably expecting me. You pack, we'll leave in five." He still hadn't looked at me and I was scared to note that his voice was hard and cold. If he was going to be this immovable I would never be able to do this. I needed Alice, she had all the advice, and she knew what to do.

"Okay," I whispered sadly. I turned back around and faced the dresser as I started grabbing things out of it. I didn't have the chance to do anything more than gasp in shock when a pair of stone hands pulled me away from the dresser, the clothes in my hands falling to the floor by my feet.

I was spun around roughly before his lips crashed down to mine. It was dreamlike and I kissed him back lightly, the way our kisses usually were. This time though, was different. His lips were pressed hard against mine, his grasp on his control slack as his lips greedily devoured mine. I had practiced my restraint enough now that it was second nature, I was used to it.

But whatever control I had snapped as his lips parted and he ran is tongue across my mouth, silently asking for permission.

I brought my hands up, digging my fingers into his hair, as I pressed closer to him. I opened my mouth hesitantly as his tongue swept in. I could feel his whole body shudder once and he pulled back slightly, his breath fanning across my face. I waited like that for what only seemed like eternity, too afraid to move, to ruin anything.

He sighed, his hands grabbing my hips roughly pulling me ever closer to him. His mouth came crashing down to mine again as he slipped his tongue between my lips.

He tasted like candy, sweet and icy. Forever would never be long enough to be this close to him, especially if he would be acting like this. His boundaries forgotten as his lips ground against me.

I let my fingers roam from his hair to his arms as our tongues dueled with each other. This was new, and amazing waves of sensation rolled over me. Unfortunately, I was still human and had to pull back to breath, but Edward didn't seemed disheartened by this. In fact, he attacked my neck with vigor, placing sweet kisses and running his nose along my collarbone. His arms moved from my hips to my stomach as the material was brought up by his hand, leaving a path of ice in his wake.

Something scraped against my ankle, a bag, and I realized that we were moving backwards slowly, to the wall. I hooked my thumb between the snaps in his shirt and, with a trembling hand, unhooked them. I was somewhere in the middle when my back pressed softly against the cold wall.

His hands roamed from my back to my thighs, stroking his palm against the skin behind my knee lightly. I lifted that leg up and brushed it across his own. He groaned aloud, and I thrilled at having brought that sound out of him. It was throaty and animalistic and I loved it. He moved his kisses from my collarbone up to the skin below my ear. My mind was reeling in the overload of pleasure. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage and for once wasn't ashamed of its loudness. There was no way for him to think that I didn't want him right now, not with my heart thundering like a baseline in his ears.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he breathed against my ear, his voice husky. I complied readily and lifted my other leg as he lifted my slightly so that I could lock my ankles behind his back. I could feel the length of him pressed into my center and bit back a squeak of delight. This had turned out to be much easier that I had assumed. Alice really was a genius.

It felt as if every nerve ending was sizzling with sparks of lightening and I shuddered as his path of kisses returned to my lips. Once again I tasted the sweetness of his tongue. I would gladly give up all food to taste this for all eternity; it was like I was giving up nothing at all. He staggered away from the wall blindly as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. By the time we fell against the bed I had it completely open, the material parting to reveal his perfect marble chest. I ran my hands along his chest, feeling the ridges of every muscle as it rippled under my touch. His breathing picked up as I accidentally ground my bottom against him. He rolled, pinning me beneath him, wielding our bodies together.

His fingers trailed down to my thighs again bringing my baby doll up past my hips. The feeling of his fingers as they brushed at the skin below my breasts driving me mad with desire. An unfamiliar aching began between my thighs as we ground together.

"Bella," a voice called, and our lips froze against each other's. Neither of us had spoken; it was Charlie. My eyes snapped open and connected with Edward's moss green orbs, wide with shock. We released the hold we had on each other reluctantly as he rolled off of me. I already felt bereft at the loss of contact.

I didn't miss that Edward was once again back to staring away from me, hiding his eyes from view.

"Yeah, Ch-dad?" I asked, my breath coming in desperate huffs as I struggled to return my breathing to normal.

"Can you come down here for a moment? I want to talk to you about something." My heart fell at his words, the moment was ruined.

"I'll be right back," I whispered as I walked out of the room. I closed my eyes as the door shut with a definite thud.

We were back to square one_._

**Once, again first reviewer get a sneak preview. :) Also, because of the rating now, I've had to change it to rated 'M'. Trust me, it'll need the extra coverage. :)**


	6. Conversing with Charlie

**Disclaimer: I know, I know…Edward belongs to Stephenie Meyer…**

**A Stained Seduction**

**Chapter 6: Conversing with Charlie**

_My heartbeat was still rapid as I descended the stairs, my lips still swollen from Edward's kisses. I just hoped that it wasn't too noticeable, what we had been doing. I found him sitting in the kitchen, tapping his toes to some unheard beat while he waited. He looked up when I came in and I watched in horror as his eyes widened, the muscles in his jaw going slack as his face turned red in fury. Was it that noticeable?_

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" he bellowed. "What the hell are you wearing!?" His face was completely purple now, as my mistake was made clear. I looked down at the piece of silk covering my body. I hadn't even thought of what I was wearing. I blushed, the heat of my own blood scorching up my neck. _

"_Alice bought it for me," I replied. I knew that Charlie was smitten with Alice, __s__he considered her unable to do any type of wrong doing and so I figured he would not put up too much of a fight over this if she had been involved. After all, she did drag me into that wretched store to begin with. Even Charlie had to know that I would never pick out anything like this on my own. _

"_Alice picked that you for you?" he asked, disbelief coloring his tone. _

"_Yeah, we went to the mall today. Didn't you notice my hair cut?" _

_I hoped that by pretending to be hurt that he hadn't noticed that he would let the subject go and get onto what he wanted to talk to me about. I still needed to finish packing and do damage control upstairs. _

"_Oh, umm…uh," he stuttered, the color fading from his face as he looked down at the table. _

"_I did too notice, kiddo. It looks nice, " he finished, shifting uneasily on his feet. _

"_Erm thanks. What did you want, Dad?"_

"_Oh, yeah, um, Edward should be here to pick you up soon and I wanted to talk to you about some thing's before you leave," he stated, but there was something odd in his voice, he sounded almost embarrassed. _

"_What did you want to talk about?"_

"_Esme assured me that you will have parental supervision while you gone, but I'm sure they wont be able to watch you the entire time ." _

_Dread rushed through me as the direction of this conversation came clear. This was not happening. This was __so _not happening. I repeated in my head, hoping that I could somehow convince myself that what I was saying was true while Charlie's voice continued to rush into my ears.

"I know you're a smart girl, Bella, and that you wouldn't do anything stupid. Still, I think I should remind you that if you find yourself in an… uncomfortable… ah… situation with Edward that you would be doing nothing wrong if you stopped him. Trust me, Bella; you're not ready for sex yet anyway. I'm sure that your mother has had the talk with you and that you know how everything works but Bells just because you know how it works doesn't mean you have to test it out. Also, if you do find yourself being irresponsible be adamant about using protection. Just because you on the pill doesn't mean that it's one hundred percent effective. Remember no glove no love."

He paused for a second and raised his eyes to mine. I could tell that he was embarrassed about the subject matter of the 'talk', as was I.

He opened his mouth to start again but enough was enough. I couldn't take another word.

"Dad, please. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will be supervising quite enough. Even if they won't be watching us the entire time I'm sure we'll never be alone. His family is too big for that. Edward's a bit old fashioned anyway, he never pushes me to do anything. Not that we've done anything…I've never…um…been with anyone so there's no need for you to worry about it." I finished lamely. I couldn't look at Charlie; my eyes were glued to the floor.

"That's erm… great Bells, you go pack and change out of that…thing. I'm going to go watch the game."

I'd never seen him run as fast as he did when he left the room. Of all the times to talk to me about sex he chooses now? Were all of the odds stacked against me that he picked the moment I was trying to seduce my boyfriend so that we could have a baby?

I sighed as I realized that Edward had to have heard everything Charlie said and worse, everything he was thinking. A knock at the door was the only thing that sparked me to move from my frozen spot. I knew who would be standing behind the door as I rushed, tripping only once, to answer it. I opened the door, a timid smile on my face. He returned it, but it didn't reach his eyes. Eyes that were once again the color of melted caramel.

This would be so much harder now but I couldn't give up. I wanted to do this, I needed to do this. For us.

I moved back from the door so he could come in when Charlie, yet again, did something I was sure to embarrass me.

"Is that him, Bella?" he called from in front of the television.

I grimaced as Edward chuckled behind me. I turned to glare at him as he looked down innocently at me.

"Yes, Charlie, it's me," he answered as he locked his eyes on mine.

"Can I see you in here for a minute, please?" This was not happening, not again.

"Sure," he answered. He smiled one last time at me before he grabbed my hand in his and walked the path to hell. We found Charlie perched in his favorite spot on the couch watching the game. Hope flooded my system. If he were immersed in the game it wouldn't be easy to distract him. He would be too focused on it to talk to Edward for long. I smirked internally at my wishful thinking.

Then, Charlie did something I had deemed an impossible for him. He leaned forward and grabbed the remote control off of the table and turned the game off. Not down. Off.

It was the middle of the fourth quarter and both teams had been tied.

"Edward, why don't you sit down?" he said motioning to the empty armchair.

"Bells, honey, why don't you got get your stuff and bring it downstairs?" I knew from the tone of his voice that it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. I gritted my teeth and complied, knowing that it would be easier to do as I was told even thought I hated it. I turned around and marched up the stairs to finish packing. I didn't know if I should be glad that I didn't have to hear the conversation or mad for the same reason.

EPoV

_Is he staring at her butt?_

I swiftly moved my gaze from Bella's retreating form to Charlie. I knew what was coming, after what had happened with Bella it was a little hard to miss that he would want to talk to me, too.

"So, Edward. You've been dating my daughter for a while now…" he seemed to trip over the word 'dating' before he trailed off. I knew that Charlie didn't particularly like me. I'd ruined whatever chance I had at being close to him when I'd left. He'd seen the way Bella was affected and it scared him.

"Yes, Chief Swan," I answered, thought I was sure that what Bella and I had went way beyond normal dating standards. But there was no need to get Charlie all worked up; there were some things he just didn't need to know.

"Your mother told me that you'll be under supervision while you're away and although I trust _her_," he gave me a level look as he said that last part, not even bothering to hide what he so obviously meant, "I know that you cannot be supervised the entire time. There will undoubtedly be some time when you two are alone."

_Although there had better not be, _he added as a thought.

Charlie leaned towards me, despite his instincts telling him to back away. Being with Bella for this long was making me more human than I thought. His voice grew hard as he spoke.

"I don't know much about you, Edward, but I know that you've broken my daughter's heart once already."

I saw flashes in his mind as he remembered how broken Bella had looked when I left, her eyes as she tried to be normal for him. I heard her screaming when she woke up from her nightmares. All the pain that I had caused.

"I will not take kindly you hurting her again, do you hear me?" he threatened, and I knew that if I were able to be hurt that he would stop at nothing to assure my pain if I caused Bella any.

I nodded; swallowing loudly to fool him into thinking I was scared. If only he knew what would happen if he tried to shoot me.

"You're Bella's first real boyfriend. She thinks she's going through all of these emotions that she cannot even begin to understand. I don't want her to get too caught up in them with you, Edward,"

_Especially _those _feelings._

"I'm just going to be blunt with you, Edward, that way there's no chance of you misinterpreting what I mean. Do not attempt to try anything with my daughter. She's leaving this house an innocent and she had better come back as one. Do you understand?"

That last bit wasn't really a question but I nodded regardless. I wondered how his opinion of me would change should he know the real reason I was taking his daughter away. Then again, if Charlie hadn't called for Bella who knows how far we would have taken it. My eyes had just returned to normal when I knocked on the door. I could not let it get that far again. I had to have more control than that.

Now it seemed that the hunger for her blood was slowly being replaced by something infinitely more detrimental to her health. What had happened upstairs could have easily been prevented. I was almost out the window before I made the mistake of looking back in. She looked like a siren in that blue teddy. As soon as she bent over I could see her shape silhouetted in the light hanging above her. My control snapped in that instant. I had welded her to me in a second.

Eighty years of control shattered because of a piece of blue silk. I could not let that happen again. Charlie was right after all, Bella was an innocent, and she should be for as long as possible. Who was I to take that from her? I didn't deserve her to begin with. Thankfully, when we got to Chicago we could spend most of our time sightseeing. We could see the new, well new to me, Adler planetarium, the Buckingham fountain, we could picnic in Millennium Park, visit the art museums, and hell, we could even go to six flags. I'd love to see Bella on a roller coaster. We'd be out all day so the only time we'd be truly alone would be at the hotel at night. By then, she would be exhausted; I'd make sure of it.

I heard Bella coming down the stairs, and I prayed that she wouldn't trip as I wouldn't be there to catch her. That bottom step nearly always got her. She didn't, thankfully and was standing in one piece with a suitcase in her hand when I finally looked at her. Minus the blue teddy.

"Ready?" She asked at Charlie.

I turned back to Charlie, who already had the remote in his hands and was flipping the game back on.

"You kids have fun," he said dismissively.

_But not too much fun! _

"Thank you, sir," I said as I rose from the chair.

"Bye, dad," Bella called before we closed the door.

It wouldn't be long till we reached Chicago. Alone. I just hoped that my self-control would last the next week.

What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N This will be one of the last 'cool' chapters if you get what I mean. :) Also, I'm adding a link to Bella's teddy at the bottom for anyone who wanted to see it. Just keep in mind that Bella's is supposed to be blue. **

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=9F-239730&page=2&cgname=OSSLPLGEZZZ&rfnbr=5366


	7. Hotels and Hostesses

**Disclaimer: Wow, these are annoying. I'm not her (Stephenie Meyer). Thus, this (Twilight) is not mine!**

**A Stained Seduction**

**Chapter 7: Hotels and Hostesses**

"I'm sorry, sir, we're completely booked."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose for the umpteenth time.

"You don't have anything at all?" I asked the desk clerk at the fifth hotel we'd tried. They all seemed to be booked. Normally this wouldn't bother me but, I had already tried all of the four-star hotels, and we were now at something far below my usual standards. Which also would not have bothered me. The fact that they **all** seemed to be booked for the next eight days was what was bothering me. It didn't require much thought to know who had booked **every **hotel in the area. Alice knew I would never take Bella to a motel, but she had probably booked those as well. For someone so tiny, she sure was annoying.

"Do you want to try somewhere else?" Bella asked sleepily from beside me. She hadn't slept a wink on the flight, though not from lack of trying. She had tried, but every time her heart slowed enough for her to sleep, she jolted awake instantly. When I asked her about it, she just shrugged it off and told me it was just a silly dream. Ah! How I wished I could read her mind. Now her lack of sleep was noticeable. Her eyes were red and puffy, her body seeming, if possible, more fragile. She needed sleep and soon.

I turned my attention back to the desk clerk. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"You're sure you have absolutely nothing left?" I asked, leaning forward across the counter. I gave her a smile as I opened my eyes a little wider. I noticed her flush as her eyes glazed over.

"Uhmm…let..I mean..let me check…urm…again," she stuttered before looking down and typing frantically on the keyboard. I looked to Bella again, to see if she was still standing, and my breath hitched in my throat. She was still standing alright, and she was more alert than she had been earlier. In fact, she looked…mad. Her eyes were dark and wide as she glared at me. Great, now I was in trouble. I was about to attempt a smile at her but was interrupted by the now overeager receptionist.

"Well, we have one room, but I doubt you'd want it…." _especially not with her, _she added. I growled low in my throat as her eyes sized up Bella.

"We'll take anything," I said through clenched teeth, dropping my so called 'dazzling act' for something far more effective.

"Urm…it the honeymoon suite, sir."

My eyes slid to Bella's instantly. The angry look on her face was gone, replaced by something unreadable as she waited for me to make a decision. This was not going as well as I had planned. Great. Not only do I have to worry about a repeat of last night - and Charlie wasn't here to stop us this time, but now I have to be alone in the honeymoon suite. I wanted to strangle Alice. I had no doubt in my mind now that this was her doing.

"We'll take it," I said silently hoping for a calm night. I wasn't sure how I was going to maintain the grasp on my control if all the things she packed were like that teddy. I paid, taking the key from the clerk and turning around to see a very pale Bella.

"Are you alright, love?" Her heart was hammering in her chest but her breathing was shallow. What was happening to her?

"I'm fine, can we just go to our room now, please?" she shifted, grabbing her bag off of the floor. I watched in awe as her hair fell away from her neck. Her skin was nearly transparent, and I could see every vein as they rolled with the force of her heart pumping blood through them. They were beckoning to me, and my eyes followed them hungrily. The way they curved and passed beneath each other. The blue in them heightened by her pale skin. I followed the their path watching them dip from her collar bone into her shirt…

"Edward?" Bella asked, noticing my attention was not on the task at hand: getting to the room.

"Come on Bella," I said as I grabbed our remaining bags and led us to the elevators. I swallowed thickly, my throat suddenly parched. So much for having little to no temptation.

The elevator was empty when we got on, and the small confines of the box were locking in her scent, driving me crazy. Before we reached the second floor I had wrapped my arms around her resting my chin on her shoulder as I smelled her hair. Her heart rate had slowed and some of her color was back, but I knew she desperately needed sleep and food. I doubt she'd eaten anything since she went to the mall with Alice. When we reached the top floor, we got out, walking hand in hand down the hallway. The red door at the end of the hall seemed to be pulsing with promises. I tried not to hesitate as I slid the plastic card into the slot until the light turned green, and I twisted the knob, letting the door swing open.

It didn't scream honeymoon, and for that I was grateful. It opened to a small entrance hall which led to a small living room containing a love seat and two oversized recliners. To the right was a small kitchen, and the door to the left must contain the bedroom. It could have been worse. The walls were a warm beige, and most of the furniture was dark. Bright crimson accents were placed around the room. How fitting.

Although all the rooms were bigger than most normal hotel rooms, it still didn't seem to me to be a honeymoon suite. Then again, I had yet to see the bedroom. I looked to Bella, watching as her eyes roamed the room. As if feeling my eyes on her, she looked up to me with wide eyes.

"It's big," she said, and I hoped she wouldn't let a thing that meant as little as money ruin our vacation. She deserved to be spoiled, and this was the perfect opportunity to show her.

"It could be bigger," I murmured, not taking my eyes off of her. "Do you want to get some sleep now, or are you hungry?" She still looked tired, the bags under her eyes making her look gaunt. How long had she been awake for?

"I don't want to sleep yet," she said instantly, her eyes widening further before she looked to the floor.

"Alright," I agreed. "Do you want to go out, or would you rather order room service?"

"Can we go out somewhere?" she asked shyly. I smiled. She looked so cute when she was asking for something. Then again, she looked beautiful regardless.

"Sure," I said as we set our bags down and retreated out of the hotel.

**.**

I was scared.

I was anxious to leave the hotel, and everything it suggested. I mean really... the honeymoon suite? Considering my 'mission' it would have been a godsend, but after my dream, I wasn't so sure. When we got on the plane I was fine, but as soon as I started to fall asleep, it had started. The same dream over and over as soon as I closed my eyes.

_The scenery was speeding past. Edward took my hand from the driver's side. I looked over to him smiling brightly. I was suddenly nervous. "Edward, I have something to tell you," I said, never taking my eyes off him. _

"_You know you can tell me anything." _

_I took a deep breath before continuing, "Edward, I'm pregnant." He turned to look at me in his seat, taking his eyes off the road. I was hoping for joy, happiness to light his eyes. Instead they grew dark, shaded. His jaw was set in a hard line. He looked away from me back at the road. He seemed repulsed by the very idea that I was having his baby. Dejection washed through me, I knew I would never be good enough for him, but to have it proven by him was a new kind of pain. I looked away before the tears could flow. _

I jolted awake every time. It was the way Edward had looked at me when I told him the news. Was it just a dream or was there more to it? Ugh! I needed Alice. I didn't think I would have to start implementing our plan tonight. I was hoping that if Edward was laying besides me, I would be able to get some sleep. Obviously fate had other things in store for me. As soon as we'd stepped foot into the hotel room, I immediately felt the impact of what was expected to happen, what this room was meant for. Maybe Jasper was wrong. I mean it could happen, right? Damn it! No! I was doing the right thing. It was just a dream. Dreams don't have to mean anything.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked, snapping me back into reality.

"Can we just walk around for a while till we find someplace? The sun is almost set and, it's cloudy anyway." I answered, as we stepped off the elevator and into the lobby.

"You know, Bella, you don't have to keep asking me to do stuff right? It's your vacation too you know," he said smiling my favorite half smile.

"I know but I want you to have fun too."

"Anywhere you are is fun for me," he said his tone taking on an edge of seriousness.

"So is that a yes?" I said as I smiled.

"Yes," he said, smiling even wider as we stepped into the cool Chicago air. We turned left as we walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. We walked aimlessly around for a while taking in the storefronts and the bars and cafes as we walked.

"So.. I was thinking.." Edward said as we were looking in the window of jewelry store.

"Hmm?" I answered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you're not a fan of presents, but does that mean I'm not allowed to get you a Christmas gift?" He was pressing his nose along my hair again, and I shivered though it wasn't from the cool breeze blowing though the city.

"That depends." I placed my hands around his where they rested around my stomach and leaned back into him. "If you can be reasonable about it then maybe," I answered as I fought back the images of him placing one of these ridiculously large diamonds under the tree. But the image caused me to wonder something…did the Cullens have Christmas trees? Did they decorate and buy a tree? Did they hang stockings? Did they gather around and sing Christmas carols, while Edward played the piano?

"And by reasonable you mean…" Edward pressed, but now I had questions.

"Tell me…what does the Cullen family do on a normal Christmas?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but it was something I truly wanted to know. Edward laughed, the sound light, as his head rolled back with the force of it. His skin, that pale alabaster against the grey of the sky, was truly breathtaking, and I thanked my lucky stars for the chance to be loved by him, to be here with him and him with me.

"We may not be human Bella, but do you really expect Alice and Rosalie to pass up the opportunity to shop for everyone without complaint once a year? We celebrate all gift giving holidays. If we didn't, they'd sure put up a fight. Some times it's better to just give them what they want."

Now if only he would give me what _I _wanted…

"Besides, then we wouldn't get to watch Jasper and Emmett sweat trying to find presents for them. Jasper has it especially bad. He can never surprise Alice. One year, not long after they joined us, he was going so crazy trying to find something, that he finally just asked her what he got her, so that he could just go out and get it,"

"I doubt Alice liked that very much," I commented, imagining the look on her face.

"She didn't. She told him that that she wanted a new house, so that he could stay in it while she looked for a new husband. I've never seen Jasper so upset."

"What happened?"

"They made up almost instantly. It's hard for them to fight with Alice seeing how unhappy they'll be, and Jasper feeling her pain," he said, shrugging.

"What did he end up getting her?" I was truly curious now and a little sad. I wished that I could have been able to see it for myself, but I knew that this Christmas would be the first of thousands, that I would be able to spend with the Cullens and Edward. Last Christmas had been far too painful to remember.

"He got their vows renewed and took her on another honeymoon-which I was more than grateful for. He also had a paper forged to make it look like a law had been passed that made him unable to ask her anything that stupid ever again for all of history. The punishment would allow her to find another husband without complaint," he said smirking. "Now, stop changing the subject and explain to me in what case my giving you a present is acceptable," he demanded nudging me with his shoulder as we continued on from the jewelry store.

"Umm…it's not that ridiculous. I just don't find it necessary for you to give me something worth more than something that I could get for you. I don't see a holiday as a good enough reason to tip the scales even more out of whack for us."

"What do you mean out of whack?" he asked looking confused. I sighed. I didn't want to have to explain this to him. Thoughts like this were better left kept in the dark from him.

"Come on, Edward, look at us! We don't exactly scream perfect match," I said not looking at him. I felt a tug on my arm signaling that he had stopped walking. I turned to find him staring at me, his jaw clenched tight. He walked up to me and looked into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, his voice deathly low. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are more than equal to me. I've told you countless times that I have waited a lifetime for you. You were made for me, and you are the one person in all of the world that means everything to me, that I would do anything for. If you never believe me ever again believe this one thing - you are mine, my equal in every important way, forever," he stated with conviction as he hugged me close. I was too dumbfounded to speak. There were no words that could express what I was feeling now anyway; it was too much.

"There will never be a scale in our relationship. Never," he assured me as he pulled back to look into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me lightly, the first time since we left forks. It probably would have lasted longer too if my stomach hadn't growled causing Edward to chuckle. "Come on, let's feed the human," he said as he pulled away leading us to the closest diner we could find.

We walked in, grabbed a booth by the window, and waited for the waitress. I was feeling playful now, so on a whim I smiled and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

He looked up from the menu at me, panic written on his face. "Oh no. You're not getting me with that one. I'll pass," he said looking back down.

"Come on, Edward, why not?" I whined jumping lightly in my seat. He sighed, shaking his head lightly before looking to me again.

"Once, a few years after Emmett was turned, he got bored and decided that he wanted to play that particular game. It wasn't pretty, and I vowed I would never play it again,"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I now have an intense fear of beer and pop rocks…" he said smiling and wincing at the same time. The look on his face was so funny, that I starting laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face, and I practically fell out of my seat. "You think that was funny?" Edward asked, looking at me with a devilish spark in his eyes. My laughter died down some then as he growled low in his throat.

Within seconds I was laughing again, Edward's hands tickling my sides as I bucked in my seat. I tried futily to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists in his hand lightly, bringing us closer. Our mouths were just inches apart now. I looked him in the eye, only to find him gazing at my lips. He started to lean in further and for the second time in the last twelve hours, I could see small flecks of green begin to seep their way into his irises. Our lips were just about to touch, when the waitress, decided that it was time to take our drink orders. She cleared her throat beside us, making Edward lean away from me. Again the moment was lost. If things kept up like this I would never get any further.

I looked up to the waitress and sighed. She wasn't paying the least bit of attention to me. She was focused on Edward sitting besides me in all of his Greek glory.

No scale? Yeah, right.

**a/n Thanks to my guest beta Jackbauer. You did good, kid!**

**First reviewer get's a pat on the back and a free excerpt of chapter 8...any takers?**


	8. Masen House

**A Stained Seduction**

**Chapter 8**

**Masen House**

What's the matter?" Edward asked me as the waitress left with our drink orders.

"Nothing," I lied, and I thought that I was getting better at it, I mean Edward hadn't caught on to my plans yet so surely I was getting better at the whole being deceitful thing, right?

"Liar," he said leaning back in the booth and folding his arms over his chest, distracting me as I watched the muscles in his arms ripple with the movement.

"What?" I asked innocently as the waitress, once again paying no mind to me at all, set our drinks down on the table before walking away.

"You know what, Isabella," he said seriously, looking at me as I wasted time taking a sip from the coke Edward had ordered.

"Bella…" he warned.

"What? What do you want?" I asked slightly louder than my normal 'inside voice'.

He raised his eyebrows as he studied me unflinching. He shifted then, bringing himself closer to me. He placed his index finger under my chin and raised it until I was looking him in the eyes.

"What is the matter, love? And do not tell me it is nothing. I've never seen you act like this, something is wrong."

His eyes were boring into mine with such force that I had no choice but to look away, but he wasn't having that.

"Isabella. Look at me," he demanded shaking me lightly, forcing my gaze back to his.

"I don't know," I said honestly, and I didn't. I was just feeling so…. plain. So unworthy of him at this moment that I was doing everything in my power to keep the tears I was holding back so desperately from falling and ruining everything. I knew that if I cried, I would not be able to hold anything back and he could not know, not yet. So instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulders. Yet again, the waitress came back to our table to take our orders, thought it had to be beyond obvious that we didn't want to be bothered.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked perkily. I hadn't even really looked at the menu.

"Yes," Edward said, and I could feel the vibrations in his throat as he spoke.

"Okay then, what would you like?" her sickly sweet voice responded. I wanted to hit her.

"A new waitress at another restaurant," he said snidely as he stood, picking me up with him as he threw three ones on the table - I was shocked that he didn't even leave a tip. Edward always tips - and walked out of the restaurant.

He was mumbling to himself as we walked down the street. I had tried to remove myself from his arms, but he just held me tighter every time so I just pressed myself tighter to him, breathing in his scent with every breath I took. Before long I found myself in line at… burger king? Edward ordered for me, still not allowing me to extract myself from him despite the stares we were getting. We sat in one of the booths as he unwrapped my sandwich and put the straw in my soda, even going as far as to open the ketchup and place it near the French fries.

Without a word he lifted me away from him and set me down on the seat beside him. I picked up a French fry and twirled it around in the ketchup. I was stalling and I knew it.

"What was she thinking?" I asked finally after I ran out of French fries.

"Hmm?" He murmured distractedly.

"The waitress… Back at the diner. What was she thinking?" I tried my best to make it sound like it wasn't important but I had never seen Edward act like that before.

He was always so respectful. I could actually hear his teeth smash together, a sharp thud in my right ear, as his jaw clenched.

"It doesn't matter. She was making you uncomfortable and it was rude." He stated between clenched teeth.

I said nothing as I sipped my soda, waiting for him to continue, the look he was giving making it clear that there was more to the story. Before long he turned until he was completely facing me, taking my hands in his as he looked into my eyes.

"You have to know Bella, that I love you with every piece of my heart- as still as it is- nothing will ever change that. You are mine in every sense of the word. Wholly and completely for the rest of forever. From that first day my heart has been yours as is my soul. Not that it's worth much but it, too, is yours. I will allow nothing to come between us. Do you understand me, Bella?"

The conviction in his eyes, in the words he spoke, was too much for my human body to contain. The tears I had been holding back spilled from my eyelids in a torrent of salt water, and he kissed every tear away.

I knew people were looking at us, at me, and it didn't matter. I saw nothing else,

knew nothing else but him in that instant as he held my hands in his. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake. Instead of leaning back he leaned forward and traced a line from the base of my neck to the back of my earlobe before burying his head in my hair.

"Understand?" he whispered.

I didn't trust my voice yet so I nodded. I could feel him smile against my skin before he pulled away.

"Eat Bella," he ordered releasing my hands to gesture towards my untouched sandwich.

I complied readily, eating as fast as my mouth would allow. I wanted to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. I needed to be alone with him. My resolve was firmly in place now, and I was beyond ready to jumpstart the plan. Edward chuckled softly at my rapid pace but said nothing and before long I was done and we were, once again, walking the streets of Chicago.

He looked pensive, as we strode hand in hand down the block. I would have given anything to know what he was thinking. I smirked when I realized that this is what it would be always like with him, never knowing what I was thinking. If only he knew how much of a blessing that was in his case. He would not want to know what I was thinking, it would not end well.

My hair blew in the strong wind and I shivered at the chill. Edward, having noticed removed his hand from mine as he frowned. I looked at him as I placed my right hand in my pocket before reaching for his with my left. He pulled away as our hands touched.

"Bella…" He warned, but I didn't care, I needed to hold him. I glared at him as I took his hand again. He sighed and then turned down a small side street. This is odd…the hotel was straight, we shouldn't have made a turn.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked up at him only to find him staring at me.

He was searching my eyes for something that he apparently found within them and he paused before speaking.

"I want to show you something that I haven't shown anyone else before. A part of my past that only you will know."

He looked away then but I kept my gaze on him. I knew that whatever he said next would be important and I didn't want to miss a word of it.

"I know that I've told you of my childhood here but I never mentioned my house, I've had it maintained over the years but haven't seen it since I left it for the last time in 1918. I want you to see it, to see something of my life before I became what I am now."

With that he turned again and stopped in front of a large white Victorian house.

He turned to me then, and I couldn't speak, couldn't move. It was like I was being placed in the past and the present at the same time. This was Edward's house, the house he grew up in over a century ago yet he was standing by my side, forever cemented seventeen. There was nothing to compare this too, he was giving me a part of himself that no one ever knew and I had nothing to say. There were no words for the sheer love behind this gesture. No way to thank him.

He must have mistaken my silence as something else and he looked away from me quickly looking to the ground. "We don't have to go in if you don't-"

"It's beautiful," I interrupted, this moment was too important to be tainted by his misgivings, too perfect.

He smiled, looking back up to me and there was no way I could resist returning it, I didn't want to, the light shining in his eyes was pure unadulterated joy. I stepped forward, tugging at his arm as I moved.

We walked up the steps and onto the circular porch before heading towards the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old skeleton key, no doubt the exact key from his youth. When the door opened to the darkness of the house it was like a door to the past, or more importantly, Edward's past. I was almost afraid to cross the threshold, I felt like I was tainting it somehow. Edward gestured me forward with his hand and I bit my lip as I took the steps that led me into the darkness. I heard him step softly behind me and suddenly the lights came on, casting an ethereal glow on everything.

I was stunned, everything was antique from the floor to the ceiling. It was like walking into a museum.

"Come on," Edward said tugging on my hand. "I'll give you the tour."

We walked out of the foyer and turned right, into a small living room. There was a large brown leather couch surrounding a wooden coffee table. I couldn't tell if the couch was original though, it didn't appear old. I turned my head to ask but my gaze was caught elsewhere as I stared, transfixed at what was clearly meant to be the focal point of the room. Which, I realized, was much larger than it seemed. When you looked to the right you saw a small step, jutting from the hardwood floors. There was a large stained glass window depicting the image of the angel Gabriel on it. I didn't look at it much, for I was too distracted by what stood in front of it before I really got a chance to look.

There, standing proudly in front of the window, was a large grand piano. The keys shining softly in the glow of the lights overhead.

I smiled to myself, of course Edward would have a piano in his home, no matter where he lived. This was the one he probably learned to play on.

"This is the living room," he he propelled us through a set of double doors into what seemed like a kitchen. It was probably the most modern part of the house, it had a steel sink and a old-fashioned 'ice box' refrigerator. Did they have those in 1918? I would have to look it up when I got home. I doubt he would have a computer in the house.

"The kitchen, we should probably go out and buy you some food tomorrow. I'll probably rent a car while we**'**re out, too."

I nodded my head numbly as I took it all in, in general the house was obviously well taken car of, on a regular basis, too. Maybe Edward missed his human years more than I had ever thought to comprehend.

After that we exited the kitchen and into a dining room with a large oak table in the centre of the room. Even though the table was large, there were only four chairs. One, I'm guessing, was for guests. And then, standing off to the side of the room, in the corner was a china cabinet. All the plates inside were shining proudly at us. I wouldn't hesitate to guess that a single one of them cost more than all of the 'china' I had back in forks.

"Dining room," he said simply. I couldn't help asking the question that had been on the tip of my tongue.

"Edward, how do you keep the house so clean?"

I kept my voice calm, neutral.

"I've had caretakers, and a cleaning crew come here once a month and take care of it for me."

"Oh," I said lamely.

Edward hadn't really seemed himself since we arrived, he was so quiet, unemotional. But before I could figure it out we were heading to an elaborate staircase. Once on the landing, we turned left into a small bedroom where a bed, dresser, and side table made up the furniture in the room. But as plain as it was I knew it had to be Edward's.

"And this is my room," He stated, his tone dull, like the house wasn't effecting him at all. It just wasn't normal, it wasn't even normal for him. His tone had only been this emotionless once- and I wouldn't dare to think of that time in detail when I could already feel the sizzling in my chest at the very thought.

My eyes scanned the room and settled on the bed, his bed. The last place he'd slept peacefully. It was perfect, this place was perfect…now only to convince him…

"Edward?" I asked turning to him. I tried my best to look tired as I looked at him.

"Yes?" He voice lower than it's normal bass, he sounded more tired than I was.

"I'm getting tired."

He didn't seem to realize what I was implying yet so I continued.

"Do you think that we could stay here? I really don't think I can stand another minute, and I don't think we'd be received well if you carried me into the hotel passed out. Besides, why waste money staying in a hotel when we don't have to pay anything here? There's more room and everything," I stated.

His expression still hadn't changed and I was rambling now, unable to stop. "Plus, we can go shopping and I can get food to cook here, I'd hate to have take out every night and we don't have to worry about noisy neighbors or anything. You can stop worrying about acting human and move as fast as you wa-"

"Okay," he replied cutting me off.

"Okay?"

I needed confirmation, I needed to hear him say it again, for me.

"I said 'Okay'. I told you, you would have whatever you asked of me. I can't seem to say 'no' to you so why bother trying? Besides," he said grinning, "I like watching you cook."

His voice sounded better now, more like him and there was some light back in his eyes. I wondered where his mind had strayed, but was to busy to dwell on it for long. After all, I did just get what I wanted. The perfect place to seduce Edward.

"Now, why don't you look through the rest of the house and get settled while I go back and get our things from the hotel."

"That's fine," I said distractedly, eyeing the bed again. I was entranced by it, it was pulling at me like it had a force of it's own.

When I finally pulled myself away Edward was already gone. Deciding to scan the rest of the upstairs I continued on my own, unguided tour.

I reached the next door and turned the knob. The room was simple. It held just a bed, dresser, and nightstand. It was set up almost identically to Edward's, the only difference being a small sitting area in front of a large window. I was looking around the room taking it all in when something caught my eye on the dresser. There, shining like a beacon, was a small silver frame sitting on an angle in the corner of the dresser.

Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was a family portrait. Edwards's mom, Elizabeth, sat proudly in a chair, her auburn hair cascading lightly down her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes sending out a warm maternal look out of the painting. Standing tall and proud to her left was Edwards father. His black hair disheveled across his brow messily, much like his son's. His eyes held such a vibrancy that it made my heart lurch. You could tell he loved his family. You could practically see the love and happiness swimming in his dark green eyes. But the thing that captivated me the most was standing beside Elizabeth, directly across from his father stood my Edward, human and happy, smiling at the camera. He was younger in this picture, no older than thirteen, I guessed, has a smattering of freckles adorning his face. He seemed so young and exuberant.

His hair was nearly the same then, if not a little redder now, and still hung in an unruly mop across his head. He was grinning broadly as if it was Christmas and he had received his favorite toy. The only thing that had changed dramatically between then and now were his eyes. They were not the ebony black that I loved so much, but a stunning, radiant green. I had seen them like this only once before. In my bedroom the night before last.

In that moment in his parent's room I realized there was nothing I wanted more then to be in a portrait like the one my hands held now. I wanted the whole picture, with myself sitting in a chair beside Edward and our child. If it took me longer than the allotted time to achieve it, I would give it. How could I not give everything to what I desired most?

I left the room then, touching nothing as I left. The next room was a bathroom with tile floors and a white vessel sink on a cherry wood table. The only things that looked new were the faucet above the sink, the shower curtain, and shower head within the claw foot tub.

I decided, since we were staying here now, that I might as well take a shower. I was glad to find that the water was still turned on, and undressed and jumped in immediately. The water felt heavenly as it pounded lightly on my back and I tilted my head back, relaxed for the first time in what seemed like days.

A knock on the door interrupted the quiet and I jumped startled as I tried to keep standing.

"Bella?" I voice called from behind the door. He's never come to the door at home and my interest was instantly peeked.

"Yeah?" I answered, waiting for a response.

"You don't have your shampoo or anything, I'll leave it outside the door, alright?" His voice was muffled but was growing fainter as he spoke and I could tell he was backing away from the door.

"Mhmm," I murmured, knowing he would hear me even over the roar of the shower.

I grabbed a towel from the rack and stepped out, instantly assaulted by the cool air I walked unsteadily to the door and yanked it open. My bag was not on the floor as I had expected it to be, but was at chest level, in Edwards's hands. My eyes widened as his did, as he saw me in nothing but a towel. I could feel my skin flushing, and fought off the embarrassment of the moment. Instead of pointing out the situation, I grabbed the bag and mumbled a thank you as I went to close the door.

His hand came out to push it open before I had even gotten it closed an inch.

"Wait a second," he breathed as he closed the difference between us. His nose skimmed the base of my neck. He sighed, the cold air fanning across my collarbone making me shudder. Then he leaned back, the oddest expression on his face.

"You smell different."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and I knew that he wasn't talking about my skin.

"You're blood…it's different."

"Different how?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I don't know. It's subtle. I probably would have know sooner but we were outside, the steam from the shower magnified it."

"What does it smell like?" I asked.

Please don't make me smell bad, please don't make me smell bad, I repeated in my mind.

"It still smells like you, only... more, it's the same smell only intensified."

I brought my wrist to my nose and inhaled, trying to joke about it, he looked far too serious for my liking.

"I don't smell anything," I said, earning a chuckle from him.

"You can't smell it Bella. Its not your skin. It's deeper. It's blood." Blood? Okay, now I was confused. Had I cut myself? I definitely would have felt it...right? I gave myself a quick once over, causing Edward to sigh.

"No, It's not like that. It's deeper. I don't know. I can't explain it. Its you but more potent." Well, that wasn't good. That would be counterproductive for what I intended.

"Is it okay? For you I mean. Can you handle it?"

I knew how hard it was for him to be near me as it was. I didn't want this to be any harder on him then it had to be. He just looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile, then sighed again, something he was doing far too much of lately.

"Bella," he breathed leaning towards me again.

Time slowed almost to a stop as he inched agonizingly closer. He touched his nose against my neck lightly, inhaling deeply.

"I think your underestimating my self control," he breathed, his breath fanning out across my neck, making the hairs on my arms stand up. He noticed immediately and stood back.

"Go on," he said leaning back. "Finish your shower. I'll be downstairs when you're done."

Then I was alone.

**A/N Anyone else haveing uploading issues? It doeuble spaced it and made the margins all itchy, I had to go line-by-line to fix it. Anywhoo. Thanks again oh wonderfull beta, tu es mon ame, for doing her darndest to help me get this one out. Also, to seekxdestroy for helping me get over my writers block, you rock Sam. **

**Reviews are rewarded with thanks, first reviews with a sneak peek. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I did it, I put it at the bottom, what now??? Huh???? That's what I thought. Alas! I do not own Twilight!!! Just 3 ticket stubbs and the possible trip to Twicon. Hehe.**


	9. Boundaries? What Boundaries?

_**Chapter 9: Boundaries…What Boundaries?**_

_I nearly slipped on the wet tiles in my rush to get ready. I knew it was irrational. I mean, I'd just been seen by my boyfriend, nearly naked for the first time and I wasn't even embarrassed. I knew I should be, but I was finding that the need to see his face was prevailing over any insecurities I had. _

_I ran a brush through my hair and, after seeing the end result, settled on putting it up in a sloppy bun. I threw on a pair of blue plaid flannel pajama bottoms, a result of the shopping trip with Alice, and a white wife beater before deeming myself presentable and heading out the door. _

_I found Edward in the living room, lighting a fire in the fireplace. There was no television that I could see but I heard a soft melody playing from somewhere in the room and smiled. It was silly to think that anyplace Edward owned would be without music. He looked up when I came in and I smiled shyly before settling down on the couch. _

"_There is no television," Edward said as he stood away from the fireplace, which now contained a small fire, before he walked over and settled down next to me. _

_And he said he couldn't read my thoughts.._

"But I can run out and get one tomorrow, if you want," he offered as he wrapped his arms around me and settled me against him.

He was going to go out and buy me a television to use for a few days? People just don't buy short-term televisions. Then again, Edward never did give monetary values the appropriate amount of concern.

"Or….you can get a deck of cards and a board game or two," I sighed, as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You know that I don't like when you spend money on me so why did you even ask? Televisions are expensive Edward, you didn't really think I would let that slide, did you?"

I was chuckling by the time I had finished and Edward was shaking his head lightly.

"I figured, since it is our vacation and all, some money would be allowed to be spent on necessities," he replied after I had calmed down enough.

"Edward, can you really consider that a necessity? Some people don't even have televisions, you don't _need _to watch TV. It's just something to do to pass time when you're bored. And for that I'd rather games, or some cards. There are other things we can do to occupy ourselves," I stated, trying not to blush as the last statement hit home. _I will not blush, I will not blush. _

For once, I was surprised I didn't. Maybe my body knew what I was trying to do and decided not to make it any harder on me.

"Fine," Edward sighed.

"We can stop and get some _board games _tomorrow before we come back. We can get you some food, too. I was thinking of going to the museums tomorrow. What do you think?" He asked looking down into my eyes.

"That's fine with me," I said as I snuggled into him arms. He began humming my lullaby and before I knew it, the world was fading away.

XxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx

I woke up as Edward was carrying me up the stairs.

"It's alright, love, you can sleep," he soothed, rubbing small circles on my back as we ascended the stairs. I was awake enough to hear, but my eyes were unwilling to open. I was too far gone to will them to do anything at the moment.

I heard the rustle of fabric as he shifted me to one arm. I heard the door hitting the wall softly before I was falling slowly onto a soft mattress . The covers came up and rested on my shoulders as a feather light kiss was placed on my forehead.

I screamed at my eyes to open, to get one last glimpse of him before I fell back into slumber and was rewarded when they opened a sliver. The room was dark, but I could see the outline of his frame as he leaned against the door watching me.

"Sleep, Bella," he whispered.

I tried to say goodnight but all that came out was a tired sounding sigh and then there was nothing.

I knew it was a dream, but I unable to wake myself up. I'd learned to listen to my dreams, they always coincided with something that was about to happen in my waking life, but I hoped with all I had that this particular dream was just that, a dream.

We were driving again, speeding along an empty stretch of road. I knew what was about to happen, it had happened before but I still couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face or the excitement flooding my bloodstream. Soon the excitement had twisted into nervousness as I looked over to Edward. I tried futily to wake myself up, I needed to wake, I didn't want to hear this, didn't want to see his face.

"Edward, I have something to tell you," my eyes were locked on his profile as I waited for him to speak.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

He turned to look at me, like he did every time, the same expression on his face. I had wanted joy, but was rewarded with malice. His jaw clenched in anger and my heart fell at the sight. It was happy news, he was supposed to be happy. I waited for the dream to end, it always ended here, with his angry face the last image I saw before waking. Instead, I felt the car lurch forward as Edward gunned he engine.

"Where are we going?" My voice was shaky as I struggled to choke back tears.

My answer was met with silence, I was being ignored. Time seemed to lurch forward and I found myself beside Edward in a dull white room, the florescent lights casting a harsh glow on the metal table I was sitting on. Edward was holding my head as he talked to a woman in a white lab coat.

"What's happening?" I asked woozily. I was confused, nothing was making sense.

"It's alright, Isabella. It'll only take a few moments," the lady said as she sat down on a swivel chair besides me.

"What?" I whispered. I felt Edward moving my hair back from my face.

"Shh, Bella, it'll all be over soon," He cooed. The woman in white was busying herself by my feet, unlatching metal posts from under the table. They looked familiar, I felt like I should know what they were but I couldn't think. She told me to place me feet in them sweetly, and only then did I realize what was going on.

I awoke screaming, my back lifted from the mattress with sheer force of the action.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as his hands grabbed my shoulder and tried to hold me down. My eyes flitted about the room, taking in the walls, not white but a pale blue. I gasped for breath before I allowed my eyes to settle on Edward.

His face was anxious, his eyes wide as he stared at me. Seeing his face sparked something inside of me and saltwater began spilling from my tear ducts. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around him.

I sobbed against his chest as he whispered soothing words to me. When I had stopped we were laying on our sides facing each other, Edwards shirt was damp from where my head had laid, the puddle taking on the shape of a dark cloud amidst the otherwise light material.

"Bella?" He questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. I knew what was coming, that much as obvious but still, I could bring myself to just say it out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" his fingers were tracing the indent between my hip bone and my ribs lazily, the action was causing shockwaves to fire under my skin, spiraling though my blood stream like lightning.

"Not now, please," I asked, I couldn't tell him now, not yet. I knew I wasn't capable of handling his reaction if that particular conversation ended badly. The dream had hurt, but the reality would unbearable.

He left it at that, deciding not to question me further, he knew that I'd tell him, when I was ready.

"Edward?" My voice was rough from crying, and I swallowed thickly trying, unsuccessfully, to clear it.

"Yes?" He breathed, fanning the scent of him across my face causing me to breathe in deeply.

"I love you."

He kissed my fore head lightly, but the gesture was enough.

"And I you," he whispered against my cheek.

I'm not sure how long we laid there, but sometime later I awoke alone, having fallen asleep sometime after he began humming to me. This time I was woken by something good, something peaceful. A soft piano melody floated to me from below.

I swung my legs over the bed lazily, before standing and making my way over to the door. The music intensified when I opened it, the notes wrapping themselves around me, pulling me along to the source.

The melody was light, the notes floating on air around me and before I knew it I was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking on as Edward pressed the keys lightly. His back was arched in the direction of the ivory, the keys were reflecting the light off of the stained glass windows and bouncing them on his face. The effect was dazzling, his skin was glowing a warm red color, it wasn't scary, it was capturing my attention and holding it. I barely even noticed the notes changing, becoming something heavier, twisting the cords into an eerie melody.

Then he began to sing. His voice ringing true, reverberating throughout the house. I froze, not willing to make any noise that would muffle the angel singing in front of me.

I miss youMiss you so badI don't forget youOh it's so sad.I hope you can hear meI remember it day you slipped away.....Was the day I foundIt, won't be the sameOh,

The words, spilling freely from his mouth answered the question I had asked myself earlier. Being in this house did have an effect on him. Even though it had been decades since he had lost his parents, he still missed them. My thoughts brought me further into the room despite my intentions on staying still. Soon I found myself next to him on the piano bench. He knew I was there, but he didn't seem disturbed at all by my presence as he continued unfailingly on with the song. Singing the emotions he couldn't say na Na na na na na I didn't get around to kiss youGoodbye on the handI wish that I could see you againI know that I can't I hope you can hear meCause I remember it clearlyThe day you slipped away...Was the day I foundIt, won't be the sameOhI've had my wake upWon't you wake upI keep asking I can't take itIt wasn't fake itIt happened you passed byNow you're gone Now you're goneThere you go There you goSomewhere I can't bring you backNow you're goneNow you're goneThere you go There you goSomewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away...Was the day I foundIt, won't be the sameOh

Na naNa na na na naI miss you….

The notes faded, his hands resting on the keys almost reverently. He hadn't looked at me, his eyes were closed as he stared blindly ahead.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered to him, my voice full of the tears he couldn't shed.

He looked to me then, and my heart broke at the sight of him. He looked so young, so vulnerable as his face was illuminated by the moonlight. The pain showed, unmasked, in his amber eyes.

Tears were falling from my eyelids for him, ones he was never able to shed. How he had kept all of it in these last eighty years was beyond me, but here, in his home, he felt safe enough to let it out.

He pulled me into his arms and held me gently as I cried. He was comforting me, when he was the one who deserved to be comforted.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. When we finally did pull apart my eyes locked on his, I didn't want to risk crying again so I looked away, breaking the connection.

His hands cupped my chin, bringing my face to his again as his finger wiped away the solitary tear that had leaked from my eye.

"Bella," he whispered so softly that I may have imagined it.

This kiss started slow, his mouth moving against mine in a gentle caress. I pulled away gasping for breath as his lips roamed the expanse of my neck. My fingers threaded themselves through his hair as I brought his face back up to mine.

We came together in a searing kiss, the slow burn of earlier replaced by an inferno. I was burning, yet I didn't care.

I couldn't.

His hand snaked its way around my waist as he brought us closer, our chest colliding with each others as our lips battled.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage, and I was sure Edward would feel it thrumming against his chest like a drum.

Both of his hands wrapped around my waist as he lifted me from the bench. My hands roamed his body, feeling everything from his hair to his waist, my legs wrapping around him. My core pressed against the zipper of his pants and he uttered the singularly most erotic sound I had ever heard. The hairs on my neck and arms stood on end.

His mouth opened and his tongue lightly grazed my lips, asking for entrance. I didn't hesitate, I would give him anything he asked for and this was certainly no exception.

He tasted amazing, sweet and icy, as his tongue danced with mine. As they danced, our hands roamed each other carelessly, we had long ago lost whatever shreds of control we had contained. His hands brushed the beside of my breast and I shuddered, grateful I had not worn a bra.

My head was spinning as I gasped for breath whenever our lips managed to part. His hands loosened as I fell softly onto something soft. I hadn't even realized we had made it to the bedroom until I saw the walls, felt the mattress beneath me.

Edward followed me as I fell, using one arm to keep most of his weight off of me. Now that my legs were free, I let one fall and slid it along his torso. His hand moved from my face down to the bottom of my shirt. His fingers splayed as he slid his palm up, taking the thin material with it.

He broke the kiss to trail an icy path along my jaw before moving down to my neck as I gasped for breath. My heart was pounding its way out of my chest.

If this was how I would die, this was a good way to go.

**EPoV.**

I was on fire.

The feel of her pressed against me was like nothing I could have ever imagined, and I was attracted like a moth to a flame to her own personal warmth. Her skin was blazing, as soft as a flower petal yet as hot as an inferno.

I loved it.

I knew that this was spinning rapidly out of control, yet I wanted- no, I _needed _nothing more than to get closer to her. I leaned away from her, my knees pressed against the very top of her thighs. It was the farthest we'd been from each other in hours, or was it merely minutes? I had long ago lost all rational thought, I was consumed by the fire, the heat as she wrapped herself around me. I tore my shirt away, throwing it somewhere behind me as I looked down at her, my Bella.

Her skin was flushed, a sliver of moonlight trickling in through the window casting an ethereal glow on her, making her even more stunning that I had thought possible.

I didn't deserve her, my own personal angel. I knew that I was being undeniably selfish, but I was done fighting this, fighting everything. Being here, seeing all of the memories that this house held helped me to remember some things.

I remember coming downstairs in the morning for school to the smell of eggs and bacon as my mother cooked me breakfast. I remembered waiting for my father to get home from work just so I could tell him that I had written something new. I lived to see them proud of me, it was my one mission in life. Then the plague hit and wiped away everything I had.

But now, here in this instant, I found a meaning to the end of my human life. I was often asked about my preference in a bride when I was human, it being the early 1900's and all, and I found that I had none. I didn't know that the only one that I could ever want wasn't born yet. Bella and I truly were meant to be together, there was no denying it now.

I loved her. But her love for me came at a price. She would have to give up everything to be with me forever. Her warmth, her heart, her soul.

I was done taking everything from her, it was time I gave her something back.

Besides, who was I to bet against Alice?

I knew that my eyes were green now, and I was staring right at her, waiting for her to say something, to notice the difference, she always was very observant.

She also never did what I expected.

Her face hardened in determination as she leaned up, her chest inches from mine, and lifted her shirt over her head.

Beautiful.

Her skin was a pale alabaster, flushed with exertion. The swells of her breasts heaving with every breath she took. When the offending material hit the floor I could practically feel the heat from her blush radiating off of her.

She had no reason to be embarrassed; she was perfect.

If she had asked me now the question she had asked not long after we met my answer would have been different.

Her blood was intoxicating. Her body on the other hand was far more potent than any drug in existence. We were close enough that I was surrounded in a cloud of her scent, and for once, the burning in my throat was easily ignored.

It was odd. I could no longer control my behavior, but the monster was fully locked away.

I leaned down, hungry for her mouth again. As soon as our skin touched, whatever shred of control I had left snapped and I was lost in a sea of need.

My fingers slid down to the zipper of her pants, unhooking them easily before I slid them down. When they were low enough she lifted her hips, her heat brushing the erection straining against my jeans and I bit back a moan.

She kicked them off easily before her hands roamed to my own zipper. She was shaking, fumbling with the button so I rolled from her quickly, before my body could cool, and removed them, leaving us only in our underwear.

Her eyes widened as she took in my very obvious erection as she took her lip between her teeth. That small action nearly sent me over the edge, I was barely hanging on as it was. I needed to put some distance between myself and those lips so I moved down until I was kneeling between her thighs.

I heard the scraping of her nails against the fabric as she grabbed at them for support. I wished that what she was thinking was possible for us, and it would be when she was turned but now, taking that part of her into my mouth just was not possible, she would be entirely too close to my teeth. And that was one bite I did not want to have to explain to Carlisle.

I wrapped my hand around her ankle and brought her leg to my lips, placing soft kisses up to the think strap of her panties. Without hesitation I took the thin strap in my mouth an pressed down lightly with my teeth. The straps broke instantly as the elastic broke apart.

I brushed the material away with a flick of my hand and leaned back to admire my handy work, before my gaze traveled up her exposed body and rested on her face.

Her eyes were bright, shining. And her skin was flushed with exertion, she was amazingly stunning. It made me wonder why we had waited this long.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on the flat expanse of her stomach, hoping against hope that this would work, and she wouldn't be too furious with me for stealing such a thing from her.

"Edward…" she murmured huskily, and I responded with her own name, falling from my lips onto her skin.

Then she said the words that sent a shock wave down my body.

"We can't do this."

I froze, my mouth on the hollow of her throat now. Her voice was sad, even a little disappointed. Had it really been that bad so far? Surely I wasn't that horrible.

I leaned back, bracing myself with my arms on either side of her as I braced myself for the look in her eyes.

My emerald gaze sought out her own brown orbs and I could see the guilt there, shining in the now dulling flames that they held just moments before.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I'd never forgive myself if I'd hurt her. Ever.

"We have to talk. I have a confession to make,"

And with that my determination came crumbling down.


	10. Confessions

**A Stained Seduction**

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

**_EPoV_**

"Alright," I agreed. I had a confession of my own to make. Now that the heat was gone and the moment was lost I could finally think clearly. My previous reasoning for bringing her up here was returning.

Although I knew now that I wanted a child of my own with Bella, more than I had ever realized, it was not fair to just take it from her. I had taken enough of her choices. I would not allow myself to steal this from her too.

What if she didn't want this? She would never tell me. I knew her well enough to know that. She would see what I wanted and decide that my happiness was worth her own.

We needed to discuss this like rational adults. I just hoped that our minds thought alike.

_**BPoV**_

He leaned away from me and I could feel the coldness of the room rushed onto my over heated skin.

"I have something to say, as well," he murmured and I didn't like the way his voice sounded. He was too calm, his face adorning a mask of disinterest. His lack of expression scared me, I hated that he was hiding what he was feeling.

I wasn't that strong.

I must have shivered, because Edward lifted me up and placed me under the warm blankets, lifting them up to my shoulders. At least, I hope it was because I had shivered.

I mean, I knew that I would never be as beautiful as Rosalie, but I hoped that I wasn't that unappealing. He hadn't seemed to care if I was before. But then again, neither of us seemed to be thinking clearly.

"Ladies first," he said suavely, but his mask was still in place and I knew I couldn't trust myself around him when he was like this. I needed to tread carefully.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure this was a good idea now that I had to come clean. I should have just let things happen. I mean, Alice had to have seen the baby, so we had to have made the decision to have it before she told Edward. Who knew? If Alice hadn't said anything I could have already been pregnant by now.

How was I supposed to tell him that I had been manipulating him to get something I wasn't even sure he even wanted? Whatever way I said it, it would sound selfish.

"It's alright Bella; you know you can tell me anything."

His words were meant to be soothing, but I'd dreamt those words before and I couldn't stop the way my heart lurched in fear. His eyebrows rose in alarm when he heard it, mistaking it for something else.

"Bella?" He asked, yet I couldn't speak, I was suddenly without words.

"I can go first if you want," he offered and I nodded my head in agreement, still not trusting myself to speak.

Edward took a deep breath and I could practically see the mask shifting on his features, making them more stone-like. Even less human than they were. When his perfectly sculpted lips opened to speak I steeled myself for the worst.

"Isabella."

Uh-oh, he was using my full name again, it must be more serious than I'd anticipated.

"You know that I love you, and I would never keep things from you unless I had an acceptable reason…" for once he was speechless.

"I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is. ..that."

He paused again, taking one more unnecessary breath before composing himself.

"Bella, Alice showed me a vision that she had. You were in a nursery, you were soothing a crying baby and then I walked in and watched you with him…"

His eyes were boring into mine now, his mask all but forgotten as he tried to hold me with his words.

"It was ours. The baby in the nursery was ours, Bella. We created it. That is why Alice and I were fighting the other day. She wanted to tell you, to have you decide what you wanted to do with the information. I, on the other hand, didn't want you to know. At the time I was furious at her for even suggesting it. As if it wasn't bad enough that you were already giving up so much to be with me without having to add a child into the mix."

I understood now, why he wanted to keep it from me. He thought he was protecting me by withholding the information. He didn't seem to realize that he had already made a similar mistake when he thought he was doing something to protect me that ended up hurting us both. For a century old vampire he never learned.

"I couldn't have my family telling you so I brought you here to keep you from them. By the time we got back the date for your change wouldn't allow you the time to carry a child. Now, being here has muddled my mind and I don't know what to think now. I know that this would be yet again something I would be stealing from you but at the same time I want it now more than everything. I grew up here Bella; I died here, in this very town. What better way to start a new life than to start a life in the place my own ended?"

"Now that I know what I want, I know that I can't just take it from you anymore. By doing that I'd just be giving into my own selfish wants. Not even taking into account how you would feel. I don't want you to think I was just using you Bella, you should know that I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I love you, so much; I can't bear to think of you being unable to forgive me for stealing this from you. The thought alone drives me in-"

"I know," I admitted and I could feel the weight lifting from my shoulders as said it.

"Know what…?" He asked and I could easily read the questions in his gaze.

"Alice made a promise to you. She vowed she wouldn't tell me about the baby… She didn't break that promise. Don't be angry at her or anything because she honestly didn't. She just sort of …went around it. You see, I knew about the baby before you had her promise not to tell me. So she never really told me since I already knew about it."

When I was finished his jaw tensed, his face shaped into a frown.

"You knew why I brought you here the whole time?" He asked hollowly.

I simply nodded; I couldn't trust my voice in that instant. I knew it would waver.

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me? We could have talked about it."

"I-I don't know." And suddenly I didn't. All the doubts I had before now seemed valid. Now, when I thought about what I had planned it all seemed wrong, deceitful. I'd been lying to him far too long. I loved him, and this was all for him. You didn't lie to the ones you loved.

"You should have told me, Bella."

He sounded disappointed and that was something I couldn't handle. He knew about it as well and was planning to keep it from me. He was going to wait until it was too late for us both.

He knew, too, and he never said a word. It wasn't fair. How could he be disappointed at me when we we'd both been deceitful?

"That isn't fair Edward and you know it," I said through clenched teeth.

Anger was flooding my bloodstream, and the wall that separated my brain from my mouth was washed away with it.

"You didn't say anything either. You didn't even tell me and it's my decision too! You just kidnapped me and brought me here. What would you have done if I really wanted this, Edward? Did you honestly think that if I had to give up my last few months for a baby that I wouldn't choose to give it? I love you, Edward, but sometimes you think too much. If you had just asked I would have told you how much I wanted it, your baby. It'd be the one thing I would chose to do before I lost the chance. The one thing I can give you that means something. I want this, Edward. I even let Alice drag me all over the mall to try and get you to want me!"

I was crying now, the sobs making my words sound strangled and airless.

"I want you. Don't you want me?" I asked fearing the answer.

"More than anything," Edward replied. "How can you not know that, after I've told you a thousand times? What will it take for you to see that? What do I have to do?" he probed.

Instead of an answer I leaned in and kissed him, the sparks rekindling as we fought for the control that neither of us wanted to have.

"You're sure this is what's right, you're sure you want this? Once we do this it can't be undone," I asked as I pulled away, our faces mere centimeters apart.

"How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind?"

I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Come on, Edward. Be serious."

He smiled at me before kissing me lightly again.

"This is right, Bella. I'm sure of it."

With that I renewed my efforts with fervor. I kissed along his neck and trailed the skin with my tongue before sucking lightly on what once was a pulse point.

"Bella, stop," he groaned.

"No," I said nipping at the junction of his jaw and his neck.

"Wait… Bella, please," he gasped as I pulled away, my teeth clacking together before my jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully. I was so close, I could feel it.

"If we're going to do this we need to do it the right way. As much as we don't want to, I think we should set some ground rules…"

He trailed off, and I didn't want him to have the chance to over think it. He may think he was a monster, but I was sure he wasn't. Sometimes it was hard to convince him of that.

"Alright," I added, signaling him to begin.

"First, until I get the chance to confer with Carlisle, we need to keep my saliva away from your ... erm… openings."

He had the decency to look bashful. It was adorable despite the situation.

"Also, when we kiss we have to make sure your tongue stays away from my teeth and if your stomach starts to burn or become uncomfortable we have to stop. You have to tell me, Bella. This is going to be dangerous. It's like holding a flower petal against a cement block, if I lose control for one second-,"

"You won't," I interjected. He wouldn't hurt me. I knew that more than anything. I trusted him explicitly.

"You can't know that, Bella."

He was shaking his head side to side and I brought my palms to each side of his face to still the movement. His eyes lifted to mine, the amber was surrounded in a ring of green . I was unable to do anything to prevent my gasp. His eyes widen as he checked to make sure I was unhurt, not realizing what had caused it.

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"Sorry, I just forgot about your eyes," I admitted sheepishly.

He stared for a second before I saw the comprehension shine in his eyes.

"Does it… I mean, does it bother you?" He cocked his head to the side and I couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. He was older than me in time but now, even after everything he'd seen, everything he'd done he sat in front of me, a seventeen year old boy. Not a century old immortal.

"No, I sort of like it. It's almost as if, just for these moments, your past and your present merge to become one. You're my Edward, but your old self at the same time. I love everything about you; your eye color won't change that."

He smiled, the moonlight shining off of his eyes.

"Also, I know we're running out of time so we can't do this completely right but, and please keep an open mind, we should marry before the baby is born," he said finally as his eyes bored holes into my own.

He held himself still. I doubted he was even breathing as he waited for my response. He didn't have to wait long.

"I agree, although I'd rather not think about the gossip that's bound to spread about our 'shotgun' wedding."

"I want to marry you because I love you, not because you're about to mother my child. Also, this is not me proposing, this is us discussing it. When I propose I'll be sure to do it the right way, ring and all."

He grinned, ducking his head as he caught my hand and kissed it.

"Please don't go spending a fortune on a ring. You know I hate it when you go overboard," I pleaded.

"Actually, I will be spending very little on your engagement ring. You have my word," he vowed.

"Good. Now is that all the rules?"

"Yes."

I readied myself for him to move but he didn't. He just sat in front of me and stared, waiting for something. Thinking he wanted me to do something I leaned forward and he leaned away.

"What are you-"

"You went shopping with Alice for me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I think that since you and Alice went through all of the trouble shopping for me that I should at least get to see some of it. Don't you?"

I could see the green shooting through his irises as his words hung in the air.

Edward wanted to see me in lingerie.

The thought alone caused my heart to pound in fear. I'd never been more than one hundred and twenty pounds and I was a bit less than that now, but it didn't mean I was fit. I was already beginning to feel the inadequacy seeping into my pores.

I swallowed, trying futilely to moisten my suddenly dry throat.

"You don't have to," he said after I hesitated.

"No, it's fine. You're right. We spent all that time apart for me to find something to wear for you when this moment finally came I think I should at least wear it," I said, sounding more confident than I felt. It was a rare occurrence when Edward asked something from me that I could actually give him.

He was my constant supplier of happiness, how could I deny him his own?

I tried my best to smile as I maneuvered out of the bed, my mind rushing through the things that I had with me to choose from. I hadn't paid attention to the sheet I had used to cover up with, and it fell to the floor with a flutter, unnoticed by me until I was nearly to the door.

The tearing sound of fabric caused me to look back at Edward, whose green eyes were shining vibrantly as his fists buried themselves into the mattress. I froze, my muscles locking as redness seeped into my skin.

"Hurry," he murmured, the rough sound in his normally smooth voice was enough to unthaw my muscles and spur them into action. I darted out of the room and sprinted to my suitcase. I rummaged through it for a second before finding something I was sure Edward would like, grateful, now, for Alice's all day shopping spree.

I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning my back against it to calm my racing heart. I looked down to the dark material I had gathered in my palm and sighed.

At least he didn't run away when I told him I wanted to have his baby.

I settled myself and made my way to the mirror, what I saw in it made me cringe. My hair was a knotted mess, hanging limply on my shoulders. My lips were nearly as red and swollen as my eyes were. My skin was flushed with bright red splotches on it.

In all, I looked horrible.

I debated, shortly, on taking a shower, but decided against it; with that much time I could very well lose my nerve.

Instead I brushed the tangles out of my hair until it lay, slightly curly, on my shoulders. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, the cold water feeling refreshing against my overheated skin.

When I couldn't put it off any longer, I donned the skimpy corset and undies set.

When I had the courage to look I was stunned. The material was a dark blue, almost black with a lighter colored flower stitched just below my left breast down to the end of my rib cage. The bottoms, the same dark blue boy shorts held a single stitched flower petal right below my left hip. The color against my skin was stunning, even I had to admit that Alice definitely knew what she was doing when it came to fashion.

It made my light skin glow, and it was tight enough that I didn't feel all blubbery in it. I looked like a Victoria's Secret model. It created curves I never knew I had.

I ran my hands over the material, smoothing it out before I turned to leave the bathroom. My handed rested on the cool knob of the door and I took a deep calming breath.

This was it.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, as I turned the knob in my hand and pushed it open. When I opened them I gasped.

Lining the dark hallway were dozens of small candles, the smell of freesias was thick in the air. There must have been hundreds of rose petals leading a path to Edward's door. They were white, pink, and a dark red, all mixing together to create a soft carpet along the floor.

Tears prickled my eyes at the beauty. He was trying to make this special for me.

Perfect.

He didn't seem to realize that being with him is what made it perfect, but if this was what I would be getting, I was grateful. I treaded barefoot down the hall until I was near the partially opened door.

This was it.

Now or never.

I pushed it open, the knob hitting the wall lightly creating a small thud.

The room looked like it was glowing; there were rose petals and candles everywhere, the floor, the dressers, everywhere.

My eyes roamed the room before finally settling on the most perfect part. There, sitting on the edge of the bed was Edward, looking like a marble statue of perfection. Moonlight was shining through the draperies, casting a luminescent glow across his skin.

His eyes roamed my body as mine did his, the lights from the candles making the green look, if possible, brighter.

He gulped unnecessarily and I knew he was as nervous as I was. Granted he had more to be nervous of, he still didn't quite trust himself with me, though I trusted him wholly.

"Come here," he ground out, his voice deeper, huskier.

I hadn't realized I had started moving until I was within reaching distance of him. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down to him, fastening our mouths together.

There was no hesitancy now, no softness to the way his lips crushed mine. We were passed that now. It was no longer possible to control ourselves and I didn't care. I wanted it like this, unrestricted. It showed that I could make him loose control like he does to me, that we were even in that aspect.

He shifted to the left so that I lay under him as he positioned himself over me, I could feel his erection resting on my thigh through the thin material of his boxers. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, his eyes roaming my body greedily.

"Beautiful," he murmured, the tone of his voice causing the hairs on my arms to stand on edge.

His hands roamed my face down to the top of the corset before cupping my breast through the fabric.

I arched my back and moaned low in my throat. My body was on fire, every nerve ending growing more and more sensitive at every touch. His hand moved from my breast to the ties before undoing them and slipping the top off completely.

He kissed from my mouth to my neck and continued further. When he reached my breast he kissed it before taking my nipple, gently, in his mouth.

I cried out, my hands weaving themselves into his hair as I tried desperately to feel him closer.

His other hand roamed from my side to my other nipple spinning the hardened nub in his fingertips. His head moved down, and he planted kisses along my stomach again. This time he seemed to be gentler, taking his time, He splayed his fingers out wide and rested them, lightly, on my stomach.

"You're sure?" he breathed, looking up at me.

His eyes held something I had never seen there before. Hope.

"Yes." I choked out.

He didn't answer just moved lower and pulled the small strip of fabric from my hips.

I stopped breathing.

Just when I thought I knew what was coming next he moved up again and brought his lips to mine again. His hand once again moved from my midriff, as if he was memorizing every contour of my skin, down to my core. His finger pushed into me, stroking deep caresses, as they danced inside of me. Desire pooled low as his fingers stroked. His hands leaving a trail of sensation in their wake. My body was humming; every nerve ending was on fire.

With every stroke of his fingers I could feel something react, tighten, until it snapped. Time stopped as a wave of pleasure rolled over me until I was drowning in it. If this was my end, let it come.

Edward moved then, the languid movement causing the bed to rock slightly from the shifting weight. I hadn't even noticed that he had taken off his boxers until I looked between us.

A thick blanket of fear settled itself upon me. I had never felt so slight, so small, than in that moment. He was way too big, it would never fit.

He moved again, positioning himself at my entrance. Then he stopped, and looked at me for permission. I nodded and he shifted again, his hips fitting themselves in-between my thighs. He resumed kissing my neck, most likely to distract me from the pain that was sure to come. He pushed forward, slowly, into me. The feeling of him stretching me was unbelievable, there was a slight burning but it was almost a pleasure pain. I was in awe; I had expected pain but was rewarded with the opposite. I gasped as he filled me to the hilt.

He paused, pulling back to look at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

I couldn't speak, I was past that now, so instead I settled on a smile as I lifted my hips up to his.

He pulled back slowly, the dragging sensation causing my toes to curl in delight. His hips shot forward as he thrust forward, harder this time, through my delicate folds.

Then he repeated the action again and again, driving himself deeper, the pressure a constant reminder of his invasion. Each stoke winding me tighter and tighter till the room seemed to still, then explode, as once again the world erupted in color and I cried out.

"Oh God, Bella," Edward rasped, as he fell with me riding out the waves of pleasure as my muscles clenched around him.

We collapsed together, spent. Edward lay there beside me, smiling to himself as if he had just won a prize. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other; Edward, stroking my hair every once and a while as the candles flicker off the walls, causing them to glow warmly.

'You know…" Edward said, neither of us needing to look at each other, his fingers gliding over my hair.

"You might not get pregnant your first time," he said seductively.

I looked over at him raising my eyebrows in question. He was staring at me and when our eyes met he grinned devilishly.

"Again," he growled, and we did.


End file.
